


For the Realm

by 1146TheMarshal1219



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Kissing, Past Cutting, Past Rape/Non-con, Politics, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, S8 teaser bandwagon, Sorry but not sorry re the Daughter of Madness, The Daughter of Madness, Varys explains it all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1146TheMarshal1219/pseuds/1146TheMarshal1219
Summary: First ever work of Jonsa. In which after discovering Jon Snow is a Targaryen Varys tells people what he thinks, everyone listens to reason and a good decision is made for the future of the people of Westeros. Further notes at end where I will try not to descend into any form of diatribe.Not written for profit, GRRM owns it all.Folks: Quick add to the notes its supposed to be a oneshot but the 'voices' :-) part 2 is being written.....3??





	1. Trothplighted

They sat around a table in the lords solar at Winterfell, they sat in silence all of them thinking on what Bran had revealed to them but an hour before. Jon Snow or was he now Aegon Targaryen. Daenerys Targaryen who still had a look of disbelief on her face. And her chief advisors Lord Tyrion Lannister and Lord Varys.

"Maybe it isn't true, maybe Bran is wrong, Eddard Stark was my father I am sure of it." Jon Snow sounded a little broken at this discovery his voice full of hurt that the man he had felt was his father had never told him the truth. "Why would he not have told me, why did he not tell Lady Catelyn, she would have treated me 'differently' had she known."

"Yes my Lord she would and that of course would have been a problem regarding the oath Lord Brandon heard your mother extract from Lord Eddard." Varys smiled at him sympathetically. "Take no offence ser but your uncle was a ridiculously honourable man. He had sworn to tell no one so he told no one, and a proud woman like Catelyn Stark accepting you would have been a most difficult thing to explain if he had."

"You speak of this as if it's true how do we know this boy isn't wrong, or mad or lying." Daenerys saw the look Jon cast her at that last word. "Alright Jon, wrong or mad he could be either."

"He could but I knew his father, presented with this I will tell you I think it far far more likely that the babe he brought back from the war was Lyanna Stark's and not his by some never named whore, or lady." Varys shook his head at the idea of Eddard Stark doing such a thing. "I cannot believe I did not see it. I cannot believe I never grasped the fact of it. Did I choose to believe that Eddard Stark had committed adultery because the truth was to obvious. Lyanna Stark had been with your brother for months before he rode for the Trident. Presumably lying with him every night, she is left in Dorne where she died of something, no one ever said of what. A death in childbed fits into everything, timing especially it would be only a little over nine months since Rhaegar took her when the babe was born. I must consider it to be all too true your grace." 

"Lord Tyrion what do you think." Daenerys asked giving Varys a look of extreme distrust. Was this the opportunity the Spider had been waiting for.

"I can only concur with Lord Varys especially with the evidence of the High Septons diary which Samwell Tarly has brought us." Tyrion looked down into his wine goblet at the glare Daenerys threw him. "Your grace your brother wanted more children, and Princess Elia was too frail to give them to him. That was the sole reason I believe he took Lady Stark. Well that and her beauty and character of course, getting her with child would have been his first priority, unfortunately for the realm a higher priority than making peace with Houses Stark and Baratheon by promptly going to Kings Landing and explaining all. The Starks would have come round to accepting the marriage with Lady Lyanna becoming Crown Princess, and Robert Baratheon would not have rebelled if the Stormlands were on their own."

Tyrion put his goblet down on the table and looked Daenerys straight in the eye. "That doesn't matter now, what matters is what we do. The succession laws of Westeros are clear but...."

"How dare you even suggest..." Daenerys stood up slamming her hands on the table.

"I said BUT, if your grace will let me finish." Tyrion went on unfazed. "You have a large army and dragons and I know you won't give up your claim, so I would ask your nephew does he WANT the Iron Throne."

"I don't, not for one moment." Jon answered shaking his head. "While Daenerys lives it's hers, I have sworn to help make her Queen, and as Lord Varys said, I was raised by a man with a ridiculous amount of honour. I will not break my given word my oath."

"Thank you Jon.....Aegon." Daenerys managed a weak smile and sat back down. "There is a truly easy solution to this we marry. Jon and I, we wed and as I know he will not interfere with my rule, I will let him help me. There will be so much work to do after the wars are won." 

"Aye I suppose we could." Jon answered but his reluctance was plain, when he had joined her in her bed he had not known they were close kin. "If it would...."

"Your grace when we spoke at Dragonstone you pledged that I might feel free to speak for the good of the realm." Varys interrupted. "Do I have your leave to do so now?" 

"If you wish to say something Lord Varys you may feel free to say it." Daenerys tone made it plain she would not be happy with whatever he said.

"Your grace House Targaryen intermarried for three hundred years while they sat the Iron Throne. and for years before that, on Dragonstone and in Old Valyria. They led the realm to disaster in the end, the disaster that was your father the mad king." Varys pointed at each of the Targaryen's in turn. "What message would it send to the realm if the first thing you do after you return is marry your nephew. A nephew to whom I must point out you must also be a cousin to in various degrees any number of times. Should I have Winterfell's Maester do the calculations from the Targaryen family tree, would it be ten, twenty or thirty times or more. Is that how a Targaryen restoration should begin? Think on what your enemies might make of it I urge you, it would cause a great many of the people grave disquiet."

Daenerys said nothing but her face took on a look of deep sadness as Varys went on. "And I will speak now for House Targaryen if I may. As we are in the North let me word it like this. You were a tree with but one branch yesterday, now you have two branches Daenerys and Aegon. You both should marry, you both need to have children, if you can, and I pray they be healthy and numerous and fertile. None of those children should marry a cousin, thus will you restore the health of House Targaryen to the great benefit of the realm, and give the people peace, hopefully for generations. Do not wed your nephew my Queen, let the tree of House Targaryen become one with many branches."

"We have already become lovers though." Daenerys answered almost in a whisper as she looked across at Jon who bowed his head in sorrow.

"Well that is unfortunate and I am sorry if you both must suffer heart ache because of it." Varys answered her as gently as he could. "It will be for the best then, for the realm, if I ask the castles Maester to prepare a cup of moon tea for you then. Just to be safe."

"How can you be so cold ser...." Daenerys shook her head knowing Varys was being nothing of the kind, he was doing as she had bid him, speaking for the good of her people. "Very well have it brought and I will drink it if I must."

"Good I am glad we have reached that agreement." Tyrion looked first at Daenerys and then at Jon before clearing his throat with a cough. "As for the running of the realm any number of things can be done. Your grace should declare Prince Aegon your heir and he could as you have said help you. Westeros is a large realm, you could for example make your nephew governor or regent of the North the Riverlands and Iron Islands and split the work directly. That might allow him to stay in Winterfell and reduce the scheming in Kings Landing which would start immediately if you were both there. You will have to decide between you whose children will have precedent in the succession. And to help that along Aegon should marry as swiftly as possible, I know my sister and if you are both unmarried she will tell the whole realm you intend to wed anyway."

"Gods...." Jon looked over at Daenerys who looked like she was fighting back tears. The few weeks he had spent with her since that night on the ship had been good. Why did it have to end like this. "Who, who could I quickly marry here at Winterfell?"

"Ah, now that is an issue." Varys answered softly. "For a Prince of the blood royal it should be a high born lady, and the wars have been cruel to such. For our urgent need there are two available to us your cousins Lady Sansa Stark and Lady Arya Stark. I would suggest the former I mean no offence to Lady Arya but the realm isn't ready for an assassin Queen or Princess. Lady Sansa has all the qualities needed for the role in abundance, and loves the people of the realm. And I believe was less close to you growing up than was her sister."

"My SISTERS you would have me wed one of them!" Jon shook his head a look of horror on his face. "After what you have said about why I should not wed Daenerys, surely there must be other choices I could have."

"Lady Sansa is your first cousin not your sister, I will agree there is a risk, but one level of kinship between a husband and wife is far less a danger than the number you share with Queen Daenerys." Varys shrugged. "And as for other High born ladies, Yara Greyjoy is a prisoner on the Silence. The other unmarried High born is Cersei of House Lannister, would you have her, if you would I suppose we might make a peace by such a marriage. With you as king and she as queen of course, that would be her terms, would you accept them?"

"No, that would be completely unacceptable." Tyrion answered before anyone else could. "Her age aside, if you had any children and they happened to be born blond, everyone in the realm would assume they were my brothers."

"As I have said I have sworn myself to Queen Daenerys, and I would not wed Cersei if she was the last woman in Westeros." Jon sighed and looked at Varys. "My... Cousin Sansa is sweet and kind and beautiful and could do much better than me." 

"Yes my lord your cousin is all of those things and has now become a leader as well, and has steel in her as my 'friend' Lord Baelish found out to his cost." Varys answered but then went on more sadly "But think also on this, you should bear in mind your poor cousins torments at the hands of Ramsey Bolton, they may make it hard for her to find a match. Many men will cruelly think her to be soiled, fair lady though she is. Think also of the fear that she must have of ever trusting a man again. You my lord are a good and honourable man who would be gentleness itself with her, and she knows and trusts you , would you not be the Lord Husband that sweet lady deserves?"

"She is Lord Tyrion's wife is she not." Daenerys asked trying to shake of the sorrow that had been keeping her so quiet. "I know she has wed and been widowed again but that was under the old gods, under the Seven is she not Tyrion's lawful wife?"

"The marriage was never consummated your grace it would be easily set aside." Tyrion took up his goblet again and refilled it. "I will declare that if Lady Sansa firmly rejects prince Aegon I might happily go to her and on bended knee ask if she would consent to re enter my life as my wife....But....But the prince as Varys has said would be a good husband for her. A husband she could quickly grow to love, and one dare I say in whose bed chamber she might like to keep some candles alight unlike in mine."

"Will you consent to it Prince Aegon, to wedding Lady Sansa." Varys asked looking at him levelly. "It really is the best course I can advise." 

"Aye, aye I will if it is best for the realm and for Sansa." Jon nodded sending Daenerys an apologetic look which she answered with a weary nod of her head. What else could he do. Cersei would certainly make immediate use of the news of his identity if it emerged without accompanying news that he could not marry Daenerys, by saying the Targaryen's would go back to their old ways. And Varys was right about the difficulties Sansa might have finding a husband after Ramsey, and was she not above all else a most worthy woman. "But how I am to put it to her, to ask her for her hand I have no idea how I would even begin to ask her." 

"I will happily speak to Lady Sansa for you my Lord, my Prince." Varys gave him a relieved smile plainly happy that everyone had seen reason. A perilous situation had been resolved if the lady would agree. "Putting to her what a great service it will be to the realm if she agrees. Stressing also your honourable and good intentions towards her person. Have I your leave to do so?" 

"Aye you may Varys." Jon felt somewhat of a coward, but Varys had the words for the task that much he could tell. "Tell her as gently as you can my lord."

 

*****************************************************************************

Varys found Sansa Stark in the great hall she was pacing up and down nervously eyeing the Dothraki and Unsullied who were sat at the benches of her hall with obvious disquiet. The news Bran had shared with them must have caused her deep concern, the fact she had been excluded from the meeting had possibly also caused her offence Varys thought. "My Lady Sansa it is good to see you again."

"Lord Varys as it is for me to see you." Sansa gave him a polite smile and a curtsey in response to his bow. "I hope you are well."

"As well as I can be in these cold climes." Varys gave a mock shiver. "I hope I will please you with the news that our meeting has gone well."

"Good I am glad of it." Sansa answered from her face Varys could tell that she was indeed unhappy that the Lady of Winterfell had been excluded from the meeting, left outside to pace her hall. "Perhaps Jon will soon have the time to come and share what was discussed with me? Though too late of course to hear any council I might have given on the matters in hand."

"He will come and speak to you very soon dear lady," he gestured towards a small chamber at the back of the hall. "But first may I discuss a matter of great import with you?" 

"You may my lord." Sansa looked around possibly for one of her maids. "Let me just find...."

"I assure you lady Sansa that the whole realm knows you do not need a chaperone in my company." Varys told her with a smile beginning to walk towards the door and was pleased that she followed him with only the slightest sigh. Inside the room there was a table and six chairs. Varys pulled one out for her and watched as she settled herself with all the grace for which she was famed. Carefully arranging her skirts and folding her hands in her lap.

"Well my lord what issue of import is so great that Queen Daenerys and my brother.... My cousin can spare you to discuss it with me." Sansa Stark was not smiling now, her brother/cousin had traded the North's independence away for what she did not know. Dragon fire, dragonglass and a large army yes, but he had not even taken the time to share with her any detail of the terms, if there even were any. "Has Queen Daenerys accepted the fact Jon is her nephew, her army has filled my home it would be an..... ill thing for all concerned if violence were now to break out."

"No such violence will occur Lady Sansa I am pleased to tell you, neither your cousin or your castle are to be burned. We will do all our fighting with the Night King and the army of the dead you may be assured." Varys began to realize that he had as it were stepped into the wolfs den, lady Sansa was unhappy with her cousin it was plain. "The discussion was rather more on how to go forward with the discovery that your cousin is a Targaryen and the best course for the realm." 

"I see, and what decision has been reached?"

"That Aegon will be his aunts heir, and that he will marry as quickly as can be arranged." Varys keep a close eye on Sansa's face as he spoke those words and saw a deep frown form.

"Her, he will wed Daenerys Targaryen!" Sansa asked him her tone as cold as ice, as her fingers twisted together a fire in her blue eyes. "After all the realm has been put through by that family are they going to take us back to THAT!"

"My lady is wise to see the peril of such a marriage, I see it too and spoke against it and I am pleased to say my council was heeded." Varys took a seat beside her leaning forward and looking directly into Sansa's eyes. "But to stop all the realm from coming to the conclusion you came to Aegon must marry swiftly. Ideally the betrothal should be announced straight after we make public who he is. A High born lady is needed to be his Lady wife , our choices are therefore you or your sister my dear lady. I mean no offence to Lady Arya but you are by far the better choice."

"I...." Sansa answered and then paused for several seconds. "You want me to marry Jon. This.... what is this my lord some cruel jest or other? We may not be brother and sister it seems, but we have been raised as such, are thought of as such."

"No Lady Sansa it is no jest I am in earnest, for the good of the realm Aegon Targaryen must wed, and to a fine noble woman. Which YOU are, aside from the fact that you are cousins who better could there be than you. You are wise, you are courageous, you love the people and yes are beautiful. The commons do like beauty in a Queen or Princess simple as their needs may seem to us." Varys lightly rested one of his hands on hers giving them a gentle reassuring squeeze. "I do know that cousin marriage bears some risks but think how many times over Aegon is related to Daenerys. Your blood is half Tully to which neither the Stark's or Targaryen's had any prior relationships at all. I hope your children will be born healthy as a result. Yes you have been raised as Aegon's sister but I understand you were not close. And though people might think it strange that you marry him better that than he marry a Targaryen a marriage that the whole entire realm would detest."

"I understand that but...... Our children." Sansa bit her lower lip and looked down but did not shake off his hand. "I would have to lie with him of course. After Ramsey I do not know that I could, I fear a man's touch so much."

"Oh sweet lady I understand your fears, but let me ask do you not think your cousin is a most noble gentle man?"

"He is."

"And do you not think that knowing of your fears, which I can only imagine are great, would he not be tenderness itself to you. Would he not do all in his power to help you find pleasure with him, to help you heal in both mind and heart, to give you the bliss that a lady should know in her marriage bed." 

"He would....I know he would." Sansa gave the faintest of smiles to Varys reassurance. "I.... I have scars Lord Varys, one on each of my arms, one across my ribs one on my right thigh. Ramsay liked the way my....My body looked but when he though I needed to be taught a lesson he took his knife to me, I am not the great beauty that people think I am."

"Your cousin has scars as well my dear, terrible ones. He will be understanding of what happened to you, as you will be of what happened to him, and you are beautiful." Varys continued speaking to her gently noting how she seemed not to be horrified by the notion of the match. "My lady may I ask have you had another offer for your hand, an offer that you favour, perhaps from some gallant knight or other whose appearance and manner please you. If you have tell me and we will think of a different plan for your cousin rather than cause you any further heartache." 

"I have not my lord, no one has sought my hand neither from the North or from the knights of the Vale." Sansa almost whispered sadly. "Perhaps lord Baelish conspired behind my back to deter suits, perhaps they think me a cold forbidding lady who would just reject them, perhaps..... perhaps they simply all think me to soiled to take as a wife."

"The world in which we live is too cruel by far dear Lady Sansa to ladies who have suffered as you did, but your cousin is not cruel, he is not put off at all by what happened to you. But one thing I must ask, though the question shames me I must know the answer for the realm Lady Sansa. Did this monster Ramsey injure you in such a way that you no longer have your moonblood?"

"I do still have it each moon my lord," Sansa blushed deeply at the question. "You should not feel shame to ask such of me, I know that you must know I am not barren."

"Yes, I thank the gods that you still do and are not." Varys sighed with relief. 

"I take it ser that you did not wish to have this conversation with my sister then?" Sansa the smile returning to her face. "If I were indeed left barren."

"Again I mean no offense to Lady Arya but here I have no fear for my life with her I would consider myself to be in quite some danger if my words displeased her."

Sansa nodded her agreement with that. "My lord my brother....my cousin, must be the one who tells Arya of our marriage, he must tell her that it was not my idea. That it is done for the realm and our people, and not from any lust of mine for him." 

"You will accept the match then my lady?" Varys somehow resisted the urge to stand and hug her, contenting himself with another gentle squeezing of her hands. "Freely accept it?"

"I will and happily I suppose, on as I have said the terms of Jon being the one to tell Arya, I do not say that she will hate me for it but I fear it will cause her deep disquiet. Disquiet only he could assuage." Sansa gently disentangled her hands from Varys's. "I thank you my Lord for your kind words to me in the breaking of this news. Now however I would ask you please to go to Jon and say that, now you have plighted his troth for him, it is time for him to come and speak with me himself."  
"It is my dear lady." Varys rose the beaming smile still on his face. "I pray to all the gods that they give you a long and happy life together in this union."

"I thank you again my lord, but go swiftly to Jon now if you will, tell him as I say that HE must now come and speak with me."

*****************************************************************

Sansa paced up and down the small anteroom her heart in her mouth, was she really going to do this. To marry Jon, how would her people react, they would be shocked she knew but she hoped that they would accept it was for their good, for the realms good. Surely they would see the direness of the alternative, a constant continuous fear of Targaryen madness, a coin being tossed at every birth, the dread of another mad King or Queen, the dread of Fire and Blood.

When the door opened and Jon walked in Sansa almost jumped she was so nervous. "Jon."

"Sansa." Jon stood looking at her a most seriously expression on his face, but then he stepped across the room with his hands held out before him. Sansa took them gratefully glad of the contact with him. "You....you truly want this. That we should wed."

"Yes, yes I do it will be best for the realm." Sansa hesitated knowing that she should say more. "I... I know also that you are a most honourable and kind and noble man. I do not believe.... than in all the realm I could find a better man to be my husband. A man who.... who knowing how I have suffered, would..... would be kinder or more gentle with me than you Jon, there is no other man I would trust more than you. It may be hard to adjust to this but together we will and I hope come swiftly to love one another as man and wife."

"Aye Sansa...." Jon nodded his smile growing a little as he gently caressed the backs of her hands with his thumbs. "I... I do not have your way with words but I cannot think of a better lady to have as my wife. I will do all I can to help you overcome your fears. Also I would say that I cannot think of a woman I would rather have as mother to my children. And you are a most fair and wise and graceful lady and so very brave."

"Yes Jon, yes, our children." Sansa smiled letting herself hope that finally here was the good husband she had always wanted. "We will both love them and raise them to be honourable and good."

"Yes....my... my love. Little Eddard, and Sansa, and Brandon, and Arya, and Robb and perhaps Catelyn if you would wish it." 

"So we are to be surrounded by little ones then Jon?" Sansa laughed. "But no Targaryen names?"

"No Sansa no Targaryen names they will have good Stark names if it please you." Jon answered. "And, well much of the future is unknown, much depends on whether Daenerys marries and has children. But... but if our eldest child must sit the Iron Throne I would have a younger one take the name Stark, so that your House Sansa.... OUR House may live on as Lords of Winterfell."

"Yes oh yes Jon that would be wonderful. When will we.....how soon may we wed."

"We will announce it this evening Sansa, if you need a sennight or two to make a dress then we could wait that long." He looked into her eyes and at how she was smiling at him now and his breath almost caught in his throat. "I know you must have time to prepare."

"No Jon I can wear my blue dress with the direwolf I do not need another, let us strike while the iron is hot." Sansa swallowed nervously her fingers tightening around Jon's. "Tomorrow, tomorrow my love before the Heart Tree let us be wed."

"Aye, aye sweetling. You do look most beautiful in that dress." Jon leant forward and kissed her cheek. "Aye let us not wait at all my dear Sansa, we do not know what time we have before the wars resume. Lets not waste a day of it. I will tell Arya today as you wish, I will tell her of the marriage."

"No we will tell her." Sansa answered softly. "We will tell her I will not have her think I fear to face her, or that I feel any shame in this marriage. We are her pack and she is ours after all we should both be there."

"Yes Sansa that would be better I think."

"Should we now kiss Jon." Sansa bit her lip and looked down her cheeks taking on a faint blush. "As we are to be man and wife."

"Aye, yes..... If you would like to so would I." Keeping their hands clasped before them Jon brought his mouth to hers kissing her gently his lips simply pressing against hers this first time. "Perhaps a little more my love?"

"Yes. A little more." Sansa released his hands her body pressing in on his, her right hand went around his back her left going up to the back of his neck, his right went to her hip his left came up to her neck. This time the kiss was deeper her mouth opening for his tongue then his for hers but it was soft and gentle as both enjoyed the intimacy and the embrace.

When they broke apart Sansa looked deep into his eyes. "Jon when the wars do resume please be careful my love, and win them please win them. For the realm, for us. I wish to live a long life at your side in peace."

"Yes, yes sweet Sansa I will do it if the gods are good. For you, for us and for the realm."


	2. Dragon Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratings moved up a bit because of Sansa experiencing a Ramsay flash back short but dreadful

Sansa and Arya stood on the battlements despite a very light fall of snow. They and their cousin had had their conversation and despite initial shock Arya had seen the need for it. Particularly when told the alternative might have been a renewal of Targaryen Targaryen marriage. "Tomorrow Sansa, I am surprised you do not want longer to prepare. To have a fine new dress perhaps?"

Sansa could only shrug. "I could be a sennight into making it and then the Night King might attack the wall and Jon would have to ride away in haste. Better that we wed immediately and I can spend at least a few nights with him. I hope the gods bless me as they blessed our mother on her first night of marriage."

"You have no doubts at all then?" 

"None of Jon, the matters of state and the realm are more troubling." Sansa shook her head. "I wish that this could have come to pass in a happier time without such risks to our and our people's lives."

"Brienne will do all she can to keep you safe." Arya reassured her. "I will help her of course."

"Thank you Arya, but Brienne can guard me, with Oathkeeper in her hand she is as a company of knights just in herself, you and your dagger should be by Jon's side much as he might disagree." Sansa knew that Jon would want Arya to be safe but somehow she had become one of the deadliest warriors in the North.

"If that is what you would prefer I will make it so whatever Jon may think." Arya looked up at her sister "When you are wed and a Princess Sansa will you have any influence in the land."

"I had better have, with Jon at any rate, I know not what weight Daenerys will give to my opinions." Sansa answered smiling despite memories of the arguments she had had with her cousin while he had been King in the North. "Why what you have Jon do?"

"I wondered if he might legitimize Gendry Waters as a Baratheon and give him the Stormlands?" Arya shrugged. "If we win the wars and live so that it matters a damn that is."

 

"Gendry the smith?" Sansa had met him but briefly before her life had suddenly taken such a turn. "The very handsome, very muscular, black haired young man who rode in today with the Queen and Jon, the one you knew years ago on your travels. Arya why o'why would you want that I wonder."

 

"No particular reason." Arya replied completely ignoring her sisters broad knowing smile. "Somebody has to take over the Baratheon lands and he is the last of Robert's bastards alive that we know of."

 

"Someone also who would be a most suitable and fine husband for you dear sister if he was a High lord." Sansa could not resist a delighted clap of her hands at that thought. "Arya I did not know you wished to marry!"

 

"Sansa I'm not saying that I do." Arya replied with a huff and a 'mock' scowl. "I have wars to fight and a list to finish. But.... but if we live then....perhaps I might want to marry. And if I did...."

 

"Then the handsome muscular blacksmith would be the one. He seems to be a good fellow, not like his father from what I have seen of him." Sansa looked down at her sister who had now the faintest of smiles showing. "And he is pleasing too look upon, most pleasing indeed. If as I expect he fights gallantly I will at least have Jon knight him. Then you might wed him anyway, I will twist Jon's arm as hard as needed till he gives his leave to the match, thus you would make him Lord Stark, if he would take your words and name, and you may have Winterfell instead of Storms End " 

 

"Surely Winterfell will still be yours and Jon's?" Arya simply asked not wanting to ruin in any way the day with an argument with her sister. Why she wondered would a woman who had killed every member of House Frey who mattered need her brothers consent to marry? 

 

"Hummphh, Jon and I may find ourselves exiled to Dragonstone if the Targaryen woman cares nothing for our happiness." Sansa answered for while she might now think of Jon as the finest husband she might have from all the realm, still she had fears, the thought of Jon as a husband was very fresh still in her mind. "If it had not been for Bran's visions he would have married her I feel. If she wanted him herself, how bitter will her feelings be for me, what will she care for my happiness at all?"

 

"If she died suddenly our cousin would be King." Arya whispered though they were quite alone on the battlements. The implication was heavy in her voice.

 

"Yes Arya and when the wars were won I would have to go and live in the red keep. I would thank you very much if you made no effort to bring about such an event." Sansa answered just as quietly. "If she has no children and we outlive her what will be will be. Her death now would be catastrophe from what I know of these Dothraki they are sworn to her alone, what would they do if she dies, turn on Westeros and ravage it, or follow Jon. Do not put that question to the test please if you love me and the realm." 

 

"I won't I swear it." But Arya could not resist a whispered. "But he would be a better King than she will be a Queen."

 

"I know it well dear sister, I know it well." Sansa shrugged. "But we must work with what we have. Come let us go down into the courtyard, you might be able to have more conversation with your handsome blacksmith."

 

"And you perhaps with Sandor Clegane, he looked at you most intently when you met this morning Sansa. It is a pity you cannot tell him you are about to crush any hopes he may have brought with him." Arya turned to walk alongside. "I do not expect he will fall to his knees and ask you for your hand today but...."

 

"I am sorry for him if he has any such hope, he....he is not the gentle man I crave. Though he may have changed from what he was. All he might wish to do is pledge me his sword." Sansa had more than enough on her mind with her third wedding a day away, she prayed to the gods her life was not about to be more complicated. "If he does I will accept it I might need all the protection I can get even with Jon and Brienne, from that woman. If he has other hopes they will end this evening. I hope he will not take it too ill." 

 

"Oh gods I will be happier tomorrow when it is done." Arya gently placed a hand on Sansa arm as she walked beside her. "And I trust tomorrow night you and Jon will be very happy indeed."

 

"ARYA!"

 

******************************************************************** 

 

Missandei walked across the courtyard from Maester Wolkan's tower towards the door to the stairs which went up into the guest wing where Daenerys quarters were situated. She was carefully carrying a steaming cup of moon tea. Carrying it with a heavy heart for she knew her Queen did not want to drink it, though she would. 

 

She saw Sansa and Arya Stark walk out into the courtyard and heard Arya loudly hail ser Davos and Jon's friend Gendry. The two ladies began to talk to him happy smiles on both their faces. Missandei had been ordered by Daenerys to keep an eye open for the older Stark sister and mark her expression well. She sighed as she continued her journey surely she ought not to tell Daenerys that Sansa was happy. *But I am sworn to her.*

 

The quest room the Queen had been given was small and quite temporary, Winterfell was already rather crowded with the nobility of the North and the Vale. Some rearrangement had been promised. Missandei feared now that it would be that Jon or Aegon whatever he should be called would move from his chambers into Sansa's. Then Daenerys might have the 'joy' of living next door to the newlyweds to add to her current state of misery. 

 

On initial sight despite the crowded state of Winterfell the room had seemed strange, deep in dust and seemingly not used for what looked like well over a year from it's appearance, while all the other guest chambers were occupied. The steward who had showed them there had offered no explanation but the queens maids had cleaned it thoroughly while she had been in her so unhappy meeting. 

 

She knocked on the door and waited for Daenerys to answer. "Enter."

 

"The moon tea your grace." Missandei carried the tea in carefully. "It is still very hot."

 

"Place it here on the table then and I will let it cool." Daenerys was sat at the table in her white dress and coat a look of deepest sadness on her face. Seeing the hesitation on her face the Queen added. "Worry not Missandei I will do my duty, I will drink it. Though I am surprised Varys is not with us to witness it."

 

Without a word further Missandei did as she was bid setting the cup down and then went and stood near the door. 

 

"Did you see her?" Daenerys asked staring at the cup. "The Lady Sansa."

 

"Yes your grace."

 

"And how did Lady Sansa seem to you, disquieted, unhappy?"

 

"She seems to be..... very happy from what I saw, she and Lady Arya were talking to Gendry Waters and both looked most contented."

 

"Oh, well I suppose it is good that one of us is.... contented." Daenerys scowled deeply, her hands clenched into fists. "Did you see him?"

 

"No your grace I believe he has ridden out briefly to meet ser Davos's party."

 

"Good, please go if you will and ask the Lady of Winterfell if she has any time to spare to speak to her future good-aunt. Ask her I do not say command it." Daenerys looked up from the cup to Missandei who had not moved.

 

"Your grace please.... You do not mean her any..."

 

"Harm, no of course not, why would I want to start conflict in this castle with most of our forces camped outside. I have no wish to see her dungeons." Daenerys shrugged. "I do not bear her any ill will she seemed from our brief meeting earlier to be a good person, and Jon always spoke well of her, as does Tyrion. But perhaps there is something she may need to know."

 

"Was it not agreed that it was not necessary for her to know of...."

 

"Missandei do you serve Lord Varys and Lord Tyrion or do you serve me?" 

 

Missandei gave a curtsey in reply. Swallowed her nervousness at being involved in what might be about to occur and hesitatingly answer. "You, I serve you your grace of course."

 

"Then please go and ask the lady if she will speak with me." Daenerys gaze turned back to the cup and as Missandei turned to leave she saw her Queen pick it up bring it to her lips and take a brief sip.

 

*******************************************************************

 

Sansa followed Missandei hesitantly down the corridor, not because the head of House Targaryen wished to give her, 'words of welcome to her House.' but because of where in the castle she was walking. This was a corridor she did not tread. *Please let her not have been put in that chamber, please gods let her not be in THERE. I should have had the door bricked up, I should have had it filled with rubble and bricked up.*

 

"My lady are you alright, you have no need to fear my Queen." Missandei tried to sound confident as she sought to reassure her. The Lady of Winterfell looked extremely upset now though she had seemed calm enough when asked to come here. 

 

"I..... I do not I assure you." Sansa swallowed and tried to gain control of the fear she felt, it was just a chamber, the man who had imprisoned her in it, who had tormented her in it, was in the seventh hell. If such a place existed. 

 

Missandei opened the door without knocking. "Your grace Lady Sansa Stark of Winterfell."

 

Sansa walked in as Daenerys rose from a chair beside the table in the chamber a half filled cup the only thing upon it. She curtsied deeply her courtesies helping her with both her nervousness and her fears. "Your grace."

 

"Lady Sansa." Daenerys rose and curtsied in reply. "Please call me Dany we are to be kin by marriage after all it seems."

 

"Thank you..... Dany." Sansa looked around the room trying to appear normal and not distracted by her memories. It was not suitable accommodations for a Queen and all she had for refreshment was one cup of tea. "Has my steward not brought you any wine or fruit or...."

 

"Oh Sansa do not worry." Daenerys managed to smile as the two noblewomen sat at the table. "I do not wish to consume your luxuries. You may be pleased to know that dragon glass aside, ser Davos's convoy carries a great deal of food and wine shipped direct to White Harbour by mine and Varys friend Illyrio Mopatis. Pentoshi amber wines are very good, I'm sure all the nobles here will enjoy them."

 

"I thank you for that Dany how we were going to feed your army has been a concern to me." Sansa looked at the cup on the table. "I still feel though that we might have done better for you than just a cup of tea."

 

"Oh, that is a tonic your Maester kindly prepared for me against the cold." Wanting for the moment to not break the news of what it really was Daenerys added. "Your dress is most becoming Sansa, you must have good seamstresses in your, Winter Town, is it?"

 

"Oh this." Sansa looked down at the dark grey garment. "I made this myself. My mother's influence she always said a ladies hands should not be idle."

 

"Oh how talented you are, it is lovely garment. I fear my brother made no effort to educate me in the feminine arts, dress making, embroidery and such are strangers to me." Daenerys looked at this perfect lady this, were it not for being his cousin, perfect wife for her nephew. Why did she have to be happy with the arrangement, why could she not have raged as Daenerys wanted too. "When the wars are won Sansa perhaps you might find the time to make a dress for your good-aunt?"

 

"I will be delighted to oblige you Dany." Sansa saw how the Queens smile did not reach her eyes. "In black and red perhaps?"

 

"I wonder if they are the most suitable colours for my hair and complexion but yes a dress in House Targaryen's colours would be most fitting. They would be best for you also very soon when you become a Targaryen princess. From your husband's seat on Dragonstone you will of course have ready access to dresses from Kings Landing. You will need a large wardrobe and will be able to order directly from the.... street of silk is it not called? "

 

"Dany.... dresses from the street of silk might have some use, if I suppose a lady felt daring they could be..... errrrhh... worn to enliven the bedchamber, to entertain her husband's eyes. But well...." Sansa managed to laugh despite everything at the look of puzzlement on Daenerys face. "The street of silk is where the brothels are Dany. You are thinking of the street of looms."

 

"Oh, I have only once set foot in Kings Landing. I should perhaps procure a map once I take it, to avoid the embarrassment of entering the wrong sort of establishment."

 

"That might be for the best." Sansa thought of what she knew of Dragonstone. A mighty island fortress it was, in all probability a comfortable palace, But a dreary prison probably for her and Jon so very far from home. "So you intend that Jon and I should dwell on Dragonstone then?"

 

"Some of the time, as heir Aegon is the Prince of Dragonstone now you know. Shortly I will introduce him to Rhaegal, if the dragon takes to him you will find flying from Dragonstone to Winterfell will take scarce a day by dragon wings."

 

"Flying....me." It had not occurred to Sansa it sounded dangerous but also thrilling perhaps to see the land from above.

 

"Yes Sansa, do not fear my dragon if Rhaegal accepts Aegon you will be quite safe with him in Aegon's company, you will be covered with his scent to a dragons keen sense of smell. Flying is a wonderful thing to experience, and.... well it can be most stimulating having a hot dragon between your legs."

 

Sansa blushed at that, and at the knowing way Daenerys looked at her as she said it. The thought she had suppressed since Varys talk with her sprang back into her mind. How Jon and Daenerys had seemed so close to one another when they had first arrived, before Bran had broken his news. She had been then almost convinced the two were lovers but Jon had said nothing of it to her. "Oh... well I will have to see how I .... enjoy it."

 

"Yes you will find it all most thrilling I'm sure." Daenerys took a few more sips of her 'tonic.' "This room Sansa I make no complaint as to its size but why was it abandoned when your castle is so full?"

 

Sansa looked around it her pale skin going paler. Her eyes were drawn to the roof beams. There was a hook driven into one of them from which, after she had called him bastard, Ramsay had hung her naked and crying, chained at the wrists, her toes only just touching the floor. Then he had cut her on both arms and along a rib and raped her while the blood dripped down her body. Why must she be brought here and have to think of him when she had such a happy life before her. *Gods Gods Gods he's always going to be inside my head with me, 'I'm part of you now.' This is what he meant, that evil bastard, this is what he mean.*

"Sansa... Are you alright you look as if you have beheld a ghost?" Daenerys reached across and placed a hand upon Sansa's arm snapping her attention back.

"This....this....this chamber is the one in which Ramsay Bolton held me prisoner, the one in which he raped me whenever the desire took him." Somehow Sansa managed to force those words out keeping her eyes locked on Daenerys so as not to have to look around the room again.

"Oh gods.....Why did you not say something before entering." Daenerys picked up the cup and drained it before rising. "Oh my dear girl, you should have spoken of it to Missandei and I would have come out of here to you. Come dear Sansa let us walk out, we will walk a little together ere the tonic takes effect."

"Thank you...Yes Dany I did not wish to think of him anymore. Not when I have a happy life before me" Sansa rose and eyes firmly on the floor walked out through the door Missandei hastily threw open. She could feel Daenerys hands lightly pressed to her back. She went out into the corridor trying to control her breathing and regain her mental armour that she had crafted so solidly about her since Ramsey's death.

"Are you well my dear." Gently Daenerys moved her hands up to her shoulders. "Come let us walk back to your courtyard, find your sister perhaps."

"Yes, yes or at least out into the sunlight." Sansa drew in calming breaths willing herself to be the strong Lady of Winterfell again.

"A happy life you say." Daenerys asked her after they had walked for a minute. "You are content then Sansa with this sudden change in your circumstances?"

"The marriage, it is a shocking sudden thing truly, but well Jon is Jon. I had no desire for him but.... but well he is such a good man. If I must wed again to help the realm then I must and he is so kind and gentle and handsome. I do not think it will be an unpleasant duty. He is the best man I know."

"Yes he is." Daenerys tried to keep the rancour she felt at having to speak those words from her voice.

"You said before the tonic takes its effect, just before we left the chamber." Sansa suddenly asked as those strange words came back to her. "I was not myself when you said it. Not concentrating fully, why would a tonic need time to work or...." Sansa stopped dead and looked down at the Queen. "What was in that cup?"

Daenerys felt a little regret, she had not known what the chamber would mean to Sansa, the pain that she would see in her blue eyes, she felt regret at causing more. But the cup as it were had been drunk, the deed could not be undone. She answered unblinking. "Moon tea of course, drunk at Lords Varys and Tyrion's insistence. They felt it would not help my cause for the Realm to fear the birth of a new mad Targaryen King or Queen. This game of thrones would scarce be helped by such."

"Then you and Jon were....."

"Yes for a brief while, did he not tell you?" 

"No he did not." Sansa looked at Daenerys wondering if she expected her now to cry, to rage, to shout at her. She did none of these things she was Sansa Stark the Lady of Winterfell, she kept the neutral expression she had perfected in Kings Landing on her face and simply turned and went back to walking. "I hope very much that taking it does not cause you any illness, it would be best if you are in the hall tonight when Jon and my marriage is announced."

"Oh I believe if mixed properly it has no harmful effects." Daenerys answered her falling into step beside Sansa. Had she underestimated Sansa Stark, the girl was iron hard it seemed, perhaps a formidable player of the game herself. "How old are you Sansa if I may ask?"

"Seven and ten."

"Ah and your third marriage, the game has treated you most cruelly to be used so." Daenerys fell in behind her as they descended the stairs. "Well may the third one be the charm. I am glad my House is gaining such a strong and beautiful young woman."

"And I am gladdened to be joining a House led by such a 'kind' and 'noble' young Queen Dany." They walked out into the courtyard and Sansa noticed the gates starting to open. "Oh perhaps Jon is returning shall we greet him?"

"No Sansa I will return to my chamber I think. Please could you find me another soon I don't think I will sleep well in it."

"I will make an arrangement, after tomorrow perhaps you may have Jon's chamber." Sansa thought of Daenerys being in the room next to her as she and Jon lay in their marriage bed. *If as I pray his tenderness overcomes my fears I must recall she is in the next chamber. Can I be so wanton as to express my pleasure, my enjoyment, loudly enough that she will have to hear my cries of fulfilment? He should have told me but it matters not, he is the truest of men, if he swears his oath to me before the old gods he will be mine not YOURS!* "Well I will take my leave of you then Dany."

"Till we meet tonight Sansa." Both ladies curtsied to the other only Daenerys with a smile upon her face.

Sansa turned from her not looking back. Sansa saw Arya looking across the courtyard to her from beside Gendry, her sister frowned at Sansa's expression and began to move towards her till Sansa raised a hand. Indicating to her that she should stay where she was.

A party of horsemen had indeed ridden in her cousin among them. She smiled as she drew near though privately the though struck her of a mild rebellion. *I will never ever call him Aegon, I will always think of him as Jon. I will never say that name.*

Ser Davos came to her first smiling broadly with happiness. "My Lady Sansa it is good to see you, are you well?"

"Very well indeed ser Davos." Sansa had never truly trusted this Southron but his happy smile she knew was just for her. "And you ser how are you?"

"Very well." He drew near and kissed her hand speaking quietly just for her ear. "This sudden news of you and Jon startles but gladdens me. I hope you are as happy as he is?"

"I am ser Davos I am, I am most contented and happy at becoming his wife. I hear you bring us dragonglass and grain a plenty."

"Aye and onions too perhaps amid the many barrels and a good deal of Pentoshi wine." He grinned. "A most well timed provision for a fair princesses wedding feast." Sansa managed to laugh at that despite the fact that behind him she could still see Daenerys standing watching her. "And the ships turned round and sailed away for more, your people will be fed this winter be assured."

"Well perhaps this Dragon Queen is a blessing after all." Sansa saw Jon heading towards her now as ser Davos moved aside with a smile.

As Jon drew near Sansa opened her arms and moved close to him and drew him into a hug. She nestled her chin into the fur of the cloak on his shoulder. The white of Daenerys dress reflecting in the blue of her eyes as Sansa stared at her. She watched the Queen raise a hand and wave to her before Daenerys turned and went back through the door that led into the guest wing of the castle.

"What's this Sansa my love, we are to keep our intentions quiet until this evening are we not?" Jon whispered to her as he returned her embrace.

"Can a sister not hug her dear brother?" Sansa replied, still holding him taking comfort from the feeling of his arms around her. "You have been away from me for months after all."

"Aye Sansa, aye you can indeed." Jon kissed her cheek pleased that she seemed so contented.

***************************************************************************

"Do you suppose she told her?" Tyrion asked Varys as they stood on the balcony behind the couple looking down. Both men were cloaked against the cold. Tyrion was carrying a goblet and a flagon of cheap wine to Varys mild concern.

"I have no doubt she has yes." Varys sighed. "A petty act on her part, to try so to spoil lady Sansa's seeming joy."

"Oh I think there is no 'seeming' in it, Here indeed she knows is a good man." Tyrion would have begged her, he would have covered her in jewels and fine silks. Placed her in the splendour of Casterly Rock if she would come back to him, but it was not to be. "Well her heart, Daenarys's, has taken somewhat of a blow, but this is not what was agreed."

"No it is not." Varys switched his gaze from Sansa and Jon to Arya. "Foolish isn't it to offend a lady whose sister is a Faceless woman, foolish and rash, I do hope the Lady Arya knows we are her dear sisters friends. It would be inconvenient if she decided she needed our faces to get close to the Queen."

"Most assuredly it would be 'inconvenient.'" Tyrion refilled his goblet. "Most very inconvenient regarding the Dothraki who are loyal only to her. You do not think that she will...."

"I do not think that Sansa would order her death. She must know disaster would follow." Varys saw that Sansa and Jon had ended their embrace and were now talking to ser Davos and Lord Glover. "But when thinking of our Queen she is but twenty. Did Aerys insanity not show fully until he was what, thirty? Was it not till after Prince Jaehaerys died in 274 and Aerys had his mistress and all her kin tortured to death, that the realm realized he was truly mad?" 

"Oh he had been 'strange' for years before that. But at twenty he seemed just a little odd from what I have heard and read. He was still my father's good friend and a competent seeming King if a dreamer of great schemes. Yes we have years of worrying ahead of us yet."

"Perhaps I too should take to drinking."

"You should I find it helps me very much with my disquiet." Tyrion laughed. "Of course if we win the current wars, and the gods spare us into our dotage, if we still serve the realm we may have the joy of trying to stop Aegon and Sansa's children fighting Daenerys and her husband's children for the Throne."

"Really, I do pray not.... But then they will be Targaryen's."

"Yes indeed they will be." Tyrion closed his eyes thinking. "I will be on lady Stark's children's side."

"Good my dear friend I would hate for us to ever find ourselves as enemies."

"Yes dear friend that would be a tragedy." Tyrion opened his eyes and offered Varys the goblet. "A toast perhaps."

Varys took it with a nod. "To what my lord?"

Tyrion raised the flagon to his lips and tilted it as he answered. "To Aegon the Prince of Dragonstone." 

"To Prince Aegon of Dragonstone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 notes
> 
> Moon tea is apparently deeply dangerous, would make a person sick for a week? Would kill if brewed by a not expert. Poison would build in the body permanently harming fertility. I must presume Tansy and Pennyroyal are less poisonous in Westeros or else women would not be using it as a contraceptive only as a desperate emergency measure if. 'Knocked up' 
> 
> Arya may have annoyed me with 'horrid things said to Sansa in S7' but she's still a Stark and thus cool. Her words on the wall re Jon and Dany monarch choice. Vincent Mancini Godfather part III "Just give me the word and I'll make 'her' dead."
> 
> When did Aerys go from strange to mad? I read through a world of Ice and Fire and can come to no firm answer. At Dany's age still just a bit 'Odd.'
> 
> HBO put Sansa through all that and season 7 not hardly a second for PTSD. I do wonder if there is a corridor she never walks and a room she never passes. 
> 
> I wonder about how long Autumn is supposed to be so I unilaterally knocked two years of everyone's S7 age. Still going with TV show ages at start.
> 
> Gendry please tell Sansa about Arya being Tywin's cupbearer.
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter 1 notes moved here to stop the trail round.
> 
> Its a book and a TV show it isn't real, well GRRM has crafted it so very well, so lets picture it as being full of people. People who crave long summers and short winters and peace. People who want good Kings and now Queens. They want good laws, fair taxes, they want bread and the occasional circus. They want protection from bandits pirates and robber knights, and the maintenance of the kings peace. By which I mean their immediate lord does not lead them out to kill fellow smallfolk in neighboring holdings over who owns that wood or that hill or that stream. When thinking about how GOT ends we should give thought to the realm and its people.
> 
> Someone really needs to do the math on how many times over Jon and Dany are cousins to various degrees. They are very much not just Aunt and Nephew they are probably related about 20-30-40 different ways. Do people really want to see a Targaryen restoration accompanied by a return to Targaryen intermarriage. Do people viewing, reading, writing, acting in this project really think thats what we should end with after all that blood has been spilled. I do not think its what the people of Westeros want or what the realm needs. Both Dany and Jon if they live must marry other people.
> 
> When Varys finds out who Jon is and that he and Dany are doing that thing I expect he will A) Do his bits and B) have the above conversation. And I really hope the parties involved listen. 'For the realm.'
> 
> This is a Jonsa so Jon winds up betrothed to Sansa. 'Where's the romance.' Well I would say that 'Jon needs to marry now we need a high born, who is there. Oh.' is more likely than a 'Oh I'm only Sansa's cousin I can marry her goodbye Dany.'
> 
> Yes she's his cousin, which is a risk but a damn sight lesser risk than the Targaryen option. 
> 
> The Daughter of Madness..... Sorry sorry sorry It's just what I started calling her after the loveboat horror.
> 
> Her child with Khal Drogo. It was the blood magic, it was the witch. Targaryen women have been having such dreadful malformed baby birthing experiences since back in the reign of Maegor the cruel. Just saying.....
> 
> You murdered Jon and Dany's love incest baby with moon tea. It had to be done I'm afraid. 'For the realm.' At least I decided to leave out the bit where she was crying while drinking it. Even I'm not that cold.
> 
> Sorry Davos fans I only needed 5 characters he's off supervising the dragonglass convoy. 
> 
> Sorry Arya fans her arguments with Sansa really got up my nose in Season 7. Dear Gendry please do remember to tell Sansa about Arya being Tywins cup bearer.
> 
> Jon didn't mention to Sansa that he had done that thing with Dany, well there may have been a consensus in the room of camera that. 'She didn't need to know.' Brandon Stark please don't tell her.
> 
> Its a marvelous day when you can work in 'Plighted his troth' and 'Sennight'
> 
> Why weren't noblemen lining up to ask the fair Lady Sansa Stark for her hand in Season 7. Bastards, 
> 
> Should I set comment moderation. Oh dear oh dear.
> 
> I am now tweety with the tweets on twitter here https://twitter.com/the_1146?lang=en 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and dont think I'm quite insane after reading these notes. Thanks for reading. Cheers.


	3. The Announcement part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reached a natural ish posting point so here you go I'll split 'the announcement' into two unequal bits. Thanks for Kudos and comments.
> 
> Brief outbreaks of bad words, well folk are shocked and Sandor's in the room.

The hall was more crowded than ever, Northern Lords and Ladies, Lords and Knights of the Vale and some strangers officers of the Unsullied and 'lords' of the Dothraki, they sat together on tables well below the salt. Sansa from her seat at the high table to Jon's left could see ser Jorah Mormont sat beside his niece Lady Lyanna where she had purposely placed him, they were trying to make conversation, she hoped to reconcile them. Though she had made it plain to ser Jorah who ruled Bear Island now. The North remembered.

Daenerys was sat at Jon's right side, two of her Dothraki stood behind her seat, only she at the high table felt the need to have swords behind her. The Dragon Queen picked at her food, conscious of the many hard stares sent in her direction, or Sansa cruelly hoped feeling ill from her earlier drinking of the moon tea. All in the hall had at least risen and bowed when the Queen had entered. Daenerys did not know that Sansa had spent an hour before the meeting asking all to show restraint, to make no scene.

Soon though it would come the shocking news, followed hopefully by the news that would assuage it. A formal marriage alliance between Houses Stark and Targaryen. Though the Targaryen still thought of himself as a Stark she knew.

*Oh how will they react, let some of them at least declare happiness for us please.* Jon would speak first then she would speak. Then Daenerys who had been advised by all to say as little as was fitting. If that did not satisfy Arya had agreed to tell the gathering how happy she was for her cousin and sister, on pledge that she would not threaten to cut the throat of anyone who disagreed. 

Sansa had drunk three goblets of the Pentoshi wine, she had eaten her fill feeling an appetite such as she had not had in months despite her nerves. Ser Davos had surprised her with the fact that three barrels of lemons had arrived with the first convoy. A small plate with the last of the four cakes he had had brought out to her lay before her. Ser Davos was now her favourite Southron knight. He joked with her now. "My lady should you really leave that last one all alone?"

"Dear ser Davos you will make me quite fat I swear."

"I doubt that lady Sansa." He looked at her and nodded with a smile. "Ah but it is good to see you so very happy."

"Thank you ser, I hope the news goes over well and I may continue to be so." She looked down the hall to where a man with a burned face towered even seated over his neighbours on the benches. Sandor had not approached her, though she had seen him earlier talking to Arya. Had her sister told him, he had scarcely looked at her, but then four years had passed since that night in the Red Keep, perhaps he had set all thought of the little bird aside. What did it matter now she would find the opportunity to speak with him when she could to ask him for his friendship.

To her side sat Jon, her Jon. She wished that everyone in the hall already knew, she wished that she could hold his hand, that she might kiss him, whisper endearments in his ear, have him whisper them in hers. That he might feed her sweetmeats with a spoon as she had seen that knight do for his lady at Joffrey's wedding feast. She wished that there was music that she might dance with him. *Oh I wish it were tomorrow night, where has my fear gone.... But he is Jon. It must be near five whole hours since he kissed me.*

There was a warmth at her core such as she had not felt since the Red Keep when thinking of ser Loras. She pressed her thighs together all to painfully aware of the wanton dampness in her small clothes. *I must be good, I must act as a lady should but his chamber adjoins mine and tomorrow we are to be wed anyway...* 

"It is time my love." Jon said to her placing a had atop hers on the table. "Have you had any change of heart?"

"No, and never shall I." Sansa looked into his eyes as he leaned in towards her suddenly worried. "Have... have you?"

"Of course not sweetling." Jon whispered to her so very much wanting to kiss her for luck. "Well Sansa here goes."

Jon rose and banged his hand on the table. "My lords and ladies, sers, may I have your attention!"

The conversations died in the room as everyone focused on Jon. "I am glad to be back among you my friends. Glad to be back here in the company of old friends and of new friends and allies in the great war. I bid you all to welcome Queen Daenerys and her army to our cause."

There was some hammering on the tables half the hall sat silent though unmoving.

"She has set aside her own war for ours, the war for dawn. Further I can tell you that today the forces of House Lannister marched past Moat Cailin heading north to join us in our war."

Less than four thousand the raven scroll from Howland Reed had told him, under ser Jaime Lannister, why it was so few Jon did not know but he could guess. Cersei had betrayed them and her brother, more honourable than her, was bringing only what men he had been able to rally to his own banner.

That news brought gasps and shouts of protest but he stilled them with an upraised hand. "Aye I know, it is a hard thing to accept, but we MUST defeat the Night King and to do that we need EVERY fighter we can get. If it then leads to an honourable peace after we win so much the better for Westeros."

"Now my lords I have other news to impart. As you know Lord Brandon Stark has been blessed by our old gods and has become a green seer. He has given news to me of events he has seen in the past. Strange troubling news I will say but which I cannot with honour keep from you, I believe his visions are true as my friend Samwell Tarly of the Nights Watch has brought further proof that what Bran has seen is real." 

Jon paused clearing his throat. "It seems that back in 282 Prince Rhaegar set aside his wife Princess Elia and married the Lady Lyanna Stark. He did not kidnap her, he did not rape her, he took her as his lawful wife and she went with him willingly." The room went silent save for gasps of shock. "Lord Brandon has seen this, and the diary of the High Septon of the time records it. Why Prince Rhaegar did not take her to Kings Landing and declare it before all I know not, so many lives might have been saved if he had. Now we come to the death of lady Lyanna, she died in Dorne as you all know, just a little over ten months after the marriage. She died giving birth to a son, a son my father....my uncle, Lord Eddard Stark brought here to Winterfell. A son who as per his oath to my mother he did not name as hers but claimed to be his own bastard. The bastard who grew up to be the man you know as Jon Snow who is in fact Aegon Targaryen."

"What the fuck...." A voice Jon knew to be Robett Glover's broke the silence that briefly followed Jon's declaration, then the room filled with clamouring voices despite Jon's attempts to carry on, many simply rose to their feet staring at him till little Lady Mormont stood and shouted. "SILENCE! SILENCE! let our king speak!"

"Yes let me speak, I know it's a bloody shock, I feel it most of all I assure you, but think on it. Many of you knew my uncle Lyanna Stark extracted a vow from him. You knew him, you know his word was iron. You also knew him as an honourable man, how the fuck....pardons.... how in the gods name did he ever convince us that HE had betrayed his wife's bed. That he had just married her then but weeks later by the timing had betrayed his Lady Catelyn by getting some whore with child. It's true I tell you, I wish he had told me I wish he had told you. I wish my bloody father had been more honourable and had saved so many lives, my mother's probably included, by letting the realm know what he had done. There it is though wishing won't change it."

"THE QUEEN IN THE NORTH!" Someone shouted from the more shadowed benches. "SANSA THE QUEEN...." 

"NO NONE OF THAT!" Sansa rose beside her cousin. "None of that my lords and sers. Let Jon finish please!" 

"Thank you Sansa...." Jon smiled at her and looked around at all the troubled faces. "Yes let me finish. This changes much, my father was a Targaryen and not a Stark, but my mother was a Stark, Stark blood still runs in my veins. Despite that I am Prince of Dragonstone not Lord of Winterfell, by rights that title belongs to my cousin Brandon Stark, he however is crippled and as I said has been blessed by our gods. Therefore he has set aside his claim so my fair cousin Lady Sansa Stark is ruling Lady of Winterfell, by right of succession from Lord Eddard Stark."

"She's our Queen you mean!" Another man took advantage of the deeper shadows. "We should have crowned her after the battle of the bastards not YOU!"

"Aye maybe you should have. Well now she is my cousin, so now things between this lady and myself are changed. House Targaryen did great wrongs to House Stark, wrongs I regret deeply, wrongs the Stark half of me feels deeply. But now we have this great war to win, the greatest war we will ever see. An alliance is needed to be the foundation of the future of the realm. A new marriage between House Stark and House Targaryen is needed, a marriage between North and South. I have asked the Lady Sansa Stark of Winterfell to be my wife. I am most honoured to tell you that she has freely accepted my proposal. Tomorrow before the Heart Tree we will wed." 

Suddenly the hall was in uproar as most of the Northerners and many from the Vale rose to their feet shouting. "She's your bloody sister!"...."Lady Sansa please don't do it you mustn't...".... The North knows no Queen but the Queen in the North!"....."Fucking Targaryen pervert!"....."The Red Wolf for our Queen!"..... "You'll not have her, we'll not let you have our lady Sansa...."

Jon felt Sansa's hand firm on his arm and turned and nodded to her as he resumed his seat. Sansa stayed standing hands raised appealing for calm. Brienne rose from her seat at the nearest of the lower tables and swiftly walked to stand behind Sansa her hand on Oathkeepers pommel. Sansa shouted. "My lords, sers, hear me....MY LORDS...."

"SILENCE YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!" A great voice suddenly boomed through the hall. Sandor Clegane had climbed onto the table he had been sat at, his sword was drawn and in his hand, he pushed between the two men sat before him as he leapt down into the centre of the hall. "LADY STARK WISHES TO SPEAK AND YOU FUCKING CUNTS WILL ALL LISTEN!"

He glowered around him waiting for any man to challenge him and die. The hall fell into silence, utter silence then, many a man's hand had gone to his swords hilt but no one spoke seeing death in Clegane's eyes. He snorted his contempt of them.

"Hummmpphh.... My Lady the hall is yours."

"Thank you Sandor. My lords, my ladies, sers. My cousin Jon speaks truly, I freely agree to wed him. To freely commit to helping form this alliance by our marriage. I do it to bring to our cause great strength in arms and a great quantity of the dragon glass we need to kill our enemy. If Westeros is to be healed it must be made whole again as one realm, the Seven Kingdoms must reunite for I feel we are stronger together, but the North will have two strong voices speaking for it at all times I promise you. I have heard the things that have been shouted so let me add. I enter this marriage not from any perverse lust I harboured for Jon unknown to all, or any such lust he held for me, I do this for the realm. I will say though before you that when the match was put to me I quickly welcomed it, knowing what a good and noble man he is. My heart told me that I would not find a better man in all the realm, I tell you this so you will know I have not been forced into this marriage, I enter it willingly knowing it is for the benefit of my people and the realm but also that it will heal my heart, after the.... trials I have suffered, I know I will find contentment and happiness as Jon's wife."

"Some of you shouted of Targaryen perversion, I know why but to speak plainly there is nothing in our laws that forbids one cousin marrying another. Jon is not my brother, I stand before you somewhat ashamed that for all the years that I was old enough to understand such things, I believed Jon was a bastard. Even though I knew and loved my father Eddard Stark I allowed myself to believe that he had dishonoured my mother's bed. I echo my cousins words, how did we all believe it, Though indeed my father was an honourable man who had made a sacred oath to his sister, so he told us this lie, and who would have dared dispute his spoken words."

Sansa looked down into the hall, all were still silent still listening intently. "Tomorrow before you all we shall wed in the godswood, I assure you the only way I could be happier is if YOU would all be happy for us!"

Suddenly hands began to beat on the tables the Northmen started it but the Valemen began to join in. There were not many smiles but many were nodding approval or acceptance after hearing Sansa so endorse the match. Lord Wyman Manderly stood up ignoring Clegane's warning glower. "Lady Sansa I give you joy of this marriage if you welcome it. Jon is a good man as you have said and all here know it. If the Red Wolf wants the White Wolf who are we to gainsay you. But who will rule the North if you are in Kings Landing or Dragonstone. There must always be a Stark in Winterfell."

"I know that my Lord Manderly, we may yet stay here in our home. But If affairs of state mean we must travel my sister Lady Arya will be regent. If she marries and her husband takes her name Winterfell will be hers." Sansa looked down at Jon and smiling placed a hand on his shoulder. "Jon and I hope our marriage will be blessed with many children. If Lady Arya does not marry one of our children at least will take the Stark name and be Warden of the North after Arya's death. Does that answer you my lord?"

"Aye Lady Sansa it does, and I am most contented." Lord Manderly smiled at her as he resumed his seat as hands thumped on the tables from all around.

"My Lady Sansa." Lord Robett Glover rose to his feet as Lord Manderly sat down. "My lady your father is dead...."

 

"We bloody know that Glover, if he were alive we wouldn't be in this mess..." Someone shouted to a scattering of laughter.

 

Glover scowled at the speaker then turned back to Sansa. "My lady I presume your brother Lord Brandon will speak the words of the ceremony, but he can scarce escort you to the heart tree as well and you have no other male kin...." Sansa blushed just a little at the knowing smiles that came to some of the faces that filled the hall. She was after all marrying her other male kin. "I would proudly perform that duty for you if you would give me the honour."

 

"Lord Glover...." Sansa closed her eyes for a moment fighting back the years of joy at this act of acceptance from so hard a man. For Robett Glover to act so kindly was beyond her hopes. "Oh yes Robett....my lord, of course you may I would be delighted."

 

"Thank you my lady." He bowed and resumed his seat to more and louder applause.

 

"Well done my lady you have quite won them." Brienne spoke from behind her as Jon stood again and turned Sansa a little so he could hug her.

 

"Dear Sansa your father would be proud, you spoke so well." Jon whispered into her ear.

 

"I could kiss Robett Glover." She whispered back.

 

"I'd prefer you kiss me my love, we should now to see how they react." And they did then just lightly for a few seconds to the most thunderous applause. 

 

When they sat down Daenerys let the hall settle for a while before she rose to her feet. Jon and Sansa having spoken so well she knew there was not much for her to say. "My Lords, my Ladies, sers, my friends. Lady Sansa spoke of how her cousin Aegon Targaryen is a good...."

 

The stateswoman in Sansa knew she ought to listen but the girl in love did not need to hear Daenerys words of praise for her and Jon. She took Jon's left hand in hers and whispered in his ear. "Would you like my last lemoncake?"

 

"Aye if you'll spare it." Jon whispered back, tentatively reaching for it with his right hand, then paused looking at her with a slight frown on his face. "Sansa this isn't a test is it?"

 

".....I know the pain my father caused you, I know the crimes he committed...."

 

"A test my love whatever do you mean." Sansa smiled all innocence and added. "No Jon you may have it."

 

"Yes but will you brand me dishonourable for eating it."

 

"No I swear it is yours."

 

"......When we have destroyed every last white walker Winterfell will rule as far North as North goes, and as has been said there will always be a Stark in Winterfell...."

 

"Alright." Jon picked up the cake and brought it to his lips then sighed in mock contrition at the frown and pout that Sansa broke into. "Sansa...."

 

Sansa grinned and leaning in kissed his cheek. "Oh do eat it Jon do...."

 

"....I pledge to you here and now by all the gods that never again will Targaryen wed Targaryen...."

 

Applause broke out louder than had greeted Jon and Sansa's kiss. Sansa just watched Jon eat then whispered. "It is near six hours since you last kissed me."

 

"We kissed but two minutes ago sweetling." Jon whispered as he began to caress the back of Sansa's hand with his thumb liking how she smiled at that intimacy.

 

"Not properly ser, not deeply as you did before." Sansa looked around and blushed a little knowing Jon could scarce indulge her as she wished before such company. His touching of her hand was making her feel so very very warm again indeed at her core.

 

"I will pay your mouth, your lips, the tribute they deserve at first opportunity we have I pledge it to you Sansa."

 

"Oh my sweet Jon I did not know you could speak so gallantly...."

 

"...........Once we have won the war for Dawn then we must free the South from the tyrant false Queen Cersei...."

 

"Oh I wish we had musicians here that we might dance." Sansa now did pout just a little but her smile returned when Jon brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it.

 

"My sweet lady wife will be able to dance to her heart's content tomorrow evening."

 

"....We will rebuild the realm giving justice and peace to all. I hope to lead my people as well as did Jaehaerys the 1st giving you all the golden age of prosperity you deserve."

 

Sansa hoped that all the nobles in the room had paid attention to their Maesters history lessons and could actually recall the good King Jaehaerys the Conciliator but still it was a worthy promise.

 

Daenerys picked up her goblet. "And now friends a toast perhaps. To Prince Aegon Targaryen and Lady Sansa may they enjoy long and happy lives together."

 

Everyone rose and raised their goblets, mugs and ale horns. "TO JON AND SANSA LONG AND HAPPY LIVES!"

 

Daenerys frowned very slightly from the way those in the hall had all ignored her nephews true name but took a sip of her wine all the same before resuming her seat. It had gone well though Sansa had she had noted not spoken one word of loyalty to her cause, only to the realm. Well she could not blame her Daenerys supposed after her earlier ill judged act. A regrettable action on her part she had now decided, she wondered how long it would be till Sansa told Jon what she had done. *And two strong Northern voices in the realm, we will have to see what happens there. I cannot have the other Kingdoms complaining my court is ruled by Starks. Mayhap I should leave them in their freezing North if they love it so much. When their eldest son is say ten or so he shall come to the capital to be my ward and learn proper statecraft. I wonder how they will like that.*

 

"A good speech aunt." Jon broke into her thoughts. 

*Aunt, I am aunt now am I no longer Dany!* 

 

"Thank you Aegon it is pleasing that you paid it some attention." She smiled at his frown and added before he could answer. "It does not matter 'nephew' if I were a man set to wed tomorrow, to such a beautiful sweet lady, I would I'm sure be more intent on whispering gallantries to her than on listening to speeches."

 

"Aye, I'm sorry..."

 

"No, dear 'nephew' no." Daenerys gently placed her hand on the one that Sansa was not firmly holding. "I tease you. You both spoke very well I'm proud for House Targaryen to have two such wonderful persons as you join it truly. Anyway I believe I shall retire now 'nephew' our journey has been long and tiring as has been this 'joyous' day."

 

Daenerys leaned across and gave Jon a kiss on the cheek as an aunt should. "Goodnight my dear 'nephew.' When you and your lady coz retire to your adjoining chambers Aegon do behave ser as a Prince ought, you should remember your cousin is still truly but a girl and needs her rest. You may pay tribute to Sansa's fair mouth, her lips as much as she wishes but recall you are not married till tomorrow. There should be no games of 'come into my castle.' played tonight ser."

 

"I had no intention of...." Jon began only to be stopped again by a kiss on his forehead as Daenerys stood. 

 

"You are too easy to tease dear Aegon, I must learn to resist doing it." Daenerys moved around Jon's chair and came up beside Sansa leaning in and kissing her on the forehead also. "Dear Sansa your speech tonight shows me I gain a most worthy niece. Don't spend to long up talking with your guests and your coz you have another busy happy day tomorrow. Goodnight my dear."

 

"Goodnight Dany sleep well." Sansa answered as genuinely as she could for truly she did feel a little sadness for this heartbroken lady. Despite her manner.

 

*No secret perverse lust for him, or he for her.* Daenerys pondered as she swept from the hall with Missandei behind her, hearing almost voices whispering in her head, Sansa and Jon's voices. *They have taken to this to easily, they are so welcoming of it. Ohhhh perhaps she did not crave to lie with him or he with her but she had I'm certain girlish dreams of him as her protector, and he craved to be her shield. Why did he have to be Rhaegar's son, why must she have him and not I!* 

 

"Coz." Sansa said when Daenerys was safely gone from earshot. "Do cousins who marry call one another coz as an endearment?" 

 

"Possibly coz I will have to find some cousins who are wed and ask." Jon laughed with her. "Did I say something to offend her do you think?"

 

"Oh let me think coz, on your journey here were you calling her Dany?" 

 

"Aye I was." Jon saw the look on Sansa's face behind the smile. "She's told you..."

 

"Yes my love she has." Sansa took his other hand in his now gently rubbing the back of his hands with her thumbs to comfort him. "Please don't call her Aunt again I don't want to be burned by dragons, call her Dany. You did not know what would happen but she must be feeling very hurt. We must be kind to her, but I intend very much to enjoy you and I know you will be true to me, so she will just have to find someone else and recover her composure."

 

"But I should have told you shouldn't I?"

 

"Yes coz you should." Sansa leaned across and kissed his cheek. "So we are to speak to our guests and then you are to tuck me into my bed it seems Jon."

 

"I must not forget Sansa that you are still but a young lady who needs her sleep." Jon heard her giggle for the first time since Bran fell so many years ago. Any fears he might have had about this marriage faded away. Gently he released his right hand from hers and ran his fingers through the long tress of her hair that flowed down over the left side of the bodice of her dress. *Kissed by fire.*

 

"Are you commanded to read me a story coz, some tale of courtly love?" Sansa wanted so much more than a tale of love but she could wait just a few hours longer.

 

"If you like but.....Well you and I will have a busy day tomorrow and should get our rest Sansa."

 

"Truly we should," Sansa stood and brushed down her skirts looking around the hall at the many happier faces in the company who waited to congratulate them. But before he could stand to join her Sansa leaned down and whispered in Jon's ear. "But remember my darling coz tomorrow night you may put me to bed as early as you like."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part the second will be congrats by various folk, Tyrion and Varys will converse a little cause the author loves Tyrion and Varys converse. And then Sansa's mouth and lips will get the tribute they deserve. 
> 
> Did I write the whole Dany speech. Yes I did write it but then I realized Sansa wanted to hold Jon's hand and whisper endearments. So she wasn't even listening and it got cut down to a line from it here and there cause Jonsa.
> 
> I don't feature Jaime turning up alone, but HBO, you'd think he'll at least manage to scrape together a few troops from the Riverlands. Best realm fixing marriage for Dany? J Lannister? ...... Brienne - Jaime fans please address your protest letters to....
> 
> With the post Ramsay should Sansa be afraid of the bedding... Its Jon for the gods sake! So no the small clothes will hopefully dry out over night... 'She wants to know what love is, she wants him to show her'
> 
> Will ser Jorah Mormont perform the famed House Mormont dance of joy??? you'll have to wait and see.
> 
> The problem with writing stuff set in the future of a series is what if your right. If I just verbatim wrote the speech Jon gives to explain he's a Targaryen 'I'm sorry for the spoiler.' cheers.
> 
> oh and to add btw on the Rhaegar front there is the conspiracy of maesters theory in which Rhaegar and Lyanna sent ravens but Pycelle fixed it so the letters were burned to Tywin Lannister's ultimate benefit


	4. The Announcement part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Kudos and comments.
> 
> Another briefest of brief Ramsay flashbacks

"After Jon finished speaking I really thought we were in trouble." Tyrion and Varys had retired to a corner to speak out of earshot of others. "I thought I might regret not putting on my brown trousers."

 

"Yes it was a little tense there for a time." Varys took a sip of his wine. "But our Lady Sansa spoke so well, I knew she would be a most excellent choice but to see her worth demonstrated so soon." He watched Sansa stand up beside Jon and whisper something to him. "They seem to be falling very happily in love."

 

"Yes aren't they." Tyrion sighed a little wistfully. "And our Queen made the promised pledge to forbid Targaryen Targaryen marriage. Of course dragons live for a very long time and as the blood of Old Valyria thins controlling the ones we have may become difficult."

 

"Dragons have been removed before my friend." Varys almost whispered looking around very carefully to ensure no one was studying his lips with intent on reading them. "That however is a problem for our successors in these roles or theirs. We must just ensure there are no dragon eggs are placed in cribs to worsen their difficulties."

 

"A very easy task with our new prince and princess I think the Queen may be more difficult." Tyrion took a sip of his wine and raised his goblet. "A very useful addition to House Targaryen is our sweet Princess Sansa, she won't want her babes playing with little dragons. To Princess Sansa of Dragonstone." 

 

"Princess Sansa of Dragonstone." Varys took just a sip of his own wine. "It's a pity she hates Kings Landing so but we must not be caught 'hoping for the best.' We should now concentrate on finding our Queen a suitable husband, your brother is most handsome and gallant knight do you not think?."

 

"My brother!" Tyrion replied for once so startled he spat out a little wine. "He's rather much in love with my dear sister."

 

"But has obviously parted from her with I presume some anger on his and her part." Varys smiled knowingly Qyburn hadn't managed to find all his little birds. "Imagine what it would do to her unstable mind if she heard ser Jaime had married our Queen?"

 

"Quite break it perhaps." Tyrion mused aloud.

 

"Then of course there are your House bannermen, your brother doesn't seem to have had much trouble persuading the ones in the Riverlands to come over to him. How many of the ones in the capital would prefer to follow him than her." Varys noticed the slow change in Tyrion's expression as his words hit home. "Assure the Westerlands that they still have a seat at the table by making your brother Prince Consort. Do you think you could convince him of the benefits, our Queen is a beautiful young woman so political factors aside there's a 'romantic' interest straight away." 

 

"I could I suppose and yes I'm sure the Lannister bannermen would rather follow the sane twin than the insane one." Tyrion sighed. "It will not be an easy match for me to make but I will try, HOW however are you going to convince our Queen to marry the knight who killed her father. I do think our Queen is apt to be a little disobliging to you over the fact you've taken away a man her own age, known for honour, and want to wed her to an oath breaker old enough to be her father."

 

"A man her own age who until this morning was a bastard, as against an older man who is most handsome and honourable, lying with his sister aside. I will tell her plainly what her father intended to do. Your sister has gifted us with a dreadful but illuminating demonstration of what just one of his wildfire caches could accomplish. I will tell her that ser Jaime acted as he did to save Kings Landing." Varys paused briefly thinking before adding. "Public knowledge of why would certainly make the Kingslayer into a hero, though it would draw attention to the dangers of Targaryen madness."

 

"There are upsides and downsides to everything, half the damn realm will look askance at tomorrow's happy nuptials." Tyrion smiled and took another sit of his wine. He shook his head. "It is the best match perhaps for Daenerys but HOW will you persuade her even if she accepts her father planned to kill everyone in Kings Landing. If you can my friend I will insist that for an hour a day for the next month you lecture me on statecraft."

 

"It would be an honour my friend, I hope she will accept that a marriage that will perhaps strip Cersei of her army would be for the best. Who knows perhaps your sister might as a result end her days in the comfort of chambers at say Dragonstone as a state prisoner rather than by dragon fire ." Varys paused as he saw Maester Wolkan approaching them in haste with a scroll in his hand. "What is it ser?"

 

"A letter marked urgent my lord from Pentos." Wolkan handed it over and stood waiting in case a reply needed sending.

 

"Oh dear gods." Varys could not help exclaiming as he read it. "Thank you Maester Wolkan there will not be a reply. Come Lord Tyrion we must go to the Queen."

 

"Black wings black words?" Tyrion asked as they began to walk from the room.

 

"Yes I fear so, Illyrio sends to tell me that the Iron fleet has docked in Pentos, a city which the Golden Company arrived and camped outside of two days before. Euron Greyjoy rode straight to a meeting with Homeless Harry Strickland. Gods are those damned fools so desperate now to get 'home' to Westeros that exiled Red Targaryen supporters will sign a contract to fight the black."

 

"The Blackfyre's are all in the ground Varys, these are just the descendents of men who chose the wrong side who want to return to a land they've never seen that they call home." Tyrion and Varys started walking up a stairwell that led to the corridor on which Daenerys chamber was situated. "We can assume we're talking gold for the soldiers and estates for all the officers and sergeants."

"Exactly that, no point coming home without somewhere to live is there." 

Tyrion thought about things for a few steps. "With all the killing there are plenty of castles and holdfasts that need new owners, or daughters of dead nobility who could be conveniently married to 'incomers', we must find out what's been offered and match or better it. Those Lannister banners might feel differently with ten thousand of the best troops in Essos beside them. Eight thousand spears, one thousand damned good archers and a thousand heavy cavalry isn't it."

"And the elephants which our Dothraki horses won't want to go near. Let's not split hairs this is dreadful news. But it strengthens my hand regarding the match with ser Jaime."

"Should I send word to Jon that he should join us?"

Varys kept walking but did turn to smile down at Tyrion. "This is nothing that we can do anything about in combat for many weeks, let him and his sweet lady enjoy themselves I'd say."

"Yes let them."

*****************************************************************

Arya's evening had become strange, knights of the Vale and Northern nobles who normally avoided her like the plague were now most keen to speak to her. She had had eight or was it nine gallants request a dance at her sister's wedding feast tomorrow. She sidled up to the only person in the hall she felt she could ask about this who was not guarding her sister.

"Gendry." The smith was leaning up against a wall with an ale horn in his hand looking at Jon for some reason.

"Yes m'lady."

"Please don't call me that."

"Sorry m'lady." Gendry saw the warning look he was getting and grinned. "Sorry Arya, what do you want?"

Arya waved a hand at the room. "Some bloody reason why suddenly I have unwed lords sons and knights lining up to speak 'kind words' to me."

Gendry laughed. "Is it true that before you went off to Braavos to learn to be a talented killer you had your lady mother and Septa teaching you all about being a lady?"

"I did but whets that got to do with it....Oh fuck." Arya leaned back against the wall and brought her hands up to her face. "My dear sister just told every second and third son in the room that if they wed me their Lord of Winterfell."

"She did didn't she, don't rule out fourth sons. They might chance it."

"Why are they bothering?" She pointed to herself to indicate the fact she was in a brigandine and britches with needle at her side. And then towards Sansa in her figure hugging dark grey dress with her splendid auburn hair braided in a Northern style. "I'm not like her at all no lady."

"Your still beautiful though." Gendry answered though his eyes were still on Jon. "They expect you'll put a dress on and let your hair grow and put your sword away when your their lady wife."

"Seven hells why did Sansa have to say that, honestly is she just trying too...." Arya fumed. But then Lord Manderly had asked an important question which Sansa had had to answer and had answered well. "Alright Gendry you'll have to dance with me tomorrow."

"Me?" Gendry was startled enough to stop staring at the son of the man his father had killed and gave Arya his full attention. "I'm not some fancy gallant who knows the steps of every dance you know, we only had a fiddler to dance to in some inn if that."

"Well I didn't pay any attention to dancing lessons either, that was my perfect sisters speciality, or one of them she's 'special' in all the feminine arts, though she'll be lucky to get more than a few fiddlers in Winterfell for tomorrow. No I need you to dance with me to stop me from killing sons of important men if their hands stray."

"The important men who won't be happy your ignoring their sons and dancing with a base born bastard, those important men?" Again Arya had that dangerously annoyed look on her face he noted.

"Gendry I remember enough of the history Septa Mordane taught me to know there are bastards and bastards. You're a Kings bastard and they've married High Born ladies before." Arya blurted out too annoyed to think what she was saying as she noted at least a dozen young men giving her looks of interest.

"Married?" Gendry blurted out though he had to admit Arya had indeed grown up to be a most beautiful girl indeed since he had first met her. "You'd marry me?"

"I didn't say that....But I don't think it would be too dreadful a thing, after the wars are won." Arya blushed despite herself at what she had said. "Look two years hence you might be Lord Baratheon for all you know."

"You'd best hope not," Gendry replied the fact she had just declared being almost beyond what he could imagine. "If I was somehow given the Stormlands I'm a High Born and you'd have a problem with staying a Stark. But if we're alive at the end of it then fine I suppose if you'd truly have me for husband. Yes I'll dance with you if your cousin doesn't kill me."

"Why would Jon kill you?" The realization struck Arya. "Oh...."

*****************************************************************

"I cannot tell you how happy I am for you, for Jon and for the North my Lady Sansa." Ser Jorah Mormont was enthusing to Sansa a lady he had only met the day before. "I give you joy of it my dear lady and wish you a long and happy union."

"Thank you ser Jorah that is most kind of you I am glad to hear that you are so pleased ser." Sansa found herself having to give him her hand to kiss for a second time, then with a bow and a broad smile he withdrew. 

"What is wrong with your uncle Lady Lyanna he seems most strange." Sansa asked Lyanna Mormont who had been stood beside her watching ser Jorah's performance with a smile on her face. "I do not mind him being so happy for Jon and I but...."

"He tries to conceal it but even I can see he desires Queen Daenerys, he see's your match with Prince Jon as a removal of a rival for her hand." Lyanna answered and then looked up at Sansa in a manner which seemed most knowing. "Before you ask I welcome your marriage as well. Chiefly because you are happy with it, but also because if you had declined and Lady Arya had declined him and then the Lady Brienne they would next have had to sink to the unflowered ladies in the castle and your cousin is too old for me, though ideal for you in age."

"Really!" Sansa looked down at the ruler of Bear Island and realized she was probably right and glad Brienne was out of earshot speaking to Pod. "Lord Varys never mentioned any other ladies being asked if I had rejected Jon. Well I suppose it's for the best I welcomed his troth plighting then, I saved the poor man from some very trying conversations indeed if nothing else...."

**********************************************************************

"Gendry how do you fare?" Jon had purposely sought out the smith fearing he might be troubled and found him with Arya. "I thought you might like to talk to me?" 

"Yes because our fathers were friends and we were both bastards and now you're a prince and my father killed...."

"Killed mine yes I know." Jon put a reassuring hand on Gendry's arm and looked around to where his fair lady was talking to Bronze Yohn Royce. "There's no reason for things to change between us Gendry. I only think of that bloody man as my father when....Well....I think about marrying Sansa. Eddard Stark was the only father I knew, Rhaegar was the shit who seduced my aunt. It's become bloody complicated in mine head since this match was arranged with my coz....Cousin, but Eddard and Robert were still friends, brothers. So don't worry friend it's not changed anything between us."

"See Gendry I told you didn't I." Arya gave Gendry a playful slap on the shoulder and then stood there shaking her hand at how solid it was. "He's been worrying you might hate him."

"Sorry Jon I should have known." Gendry offered Jon his hand and both men shook. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything Gendry."

"If Arya and I survive the wars can we wed?"

"What?"

*****************************************************************

"It is a very fitting match Lady Sansa and I'm sure it is as you say for the benefit of the realm but are you...." Lord Royce was giving Sansa the I knew your father, we're distant cousins and I feel a paternal concern for you speech. 

"I am sure Lord Royce yes I could not be surer." Sansa looked around to make certain there was not anyone in earshot. "My lord Royce...."

"Please feel free to call me Lord Yohn Lady Sansa you are about to become a Princess."

"Certainly Lord Yohn." Sansa's smile was answered by a slight bow. "My cousin has become a Targaryen can you imagine what the other possible match might have been?"

"Oh dear gods really?" Bronze Yohn frowned at the very thought of such a marriage. "Then I cannot but applaud you for saving us from such a thing."

"Thank you Lord Yohn but when considering my coz it is hardly a sacrifice." Sansa looked across the hall to Jon who seemed to be in a somewhat heated conversation with Gendry and Arya. Had Gendry proposed to Arya, had Arya proposed to him, was Jon being stupid? She truly hoped that she and Jon would not experience their first argument since his proposal to her in the next hour. A question arose in her mind. "Lord Yohn it matters not now, but why did none of your many knights not even attempt to plight their troth to me in the past year?"

"The man Baelish told us you were to wed him after the wars were won." Lord Royce answered her and then frowned. "Oh dear lady of course he lied, oh I pray the Vale has not caused you offence many a gentleman spoke to me of interest in your fair person but...."

"It matters not now Lord Yohn but I thank you for the reassurance." Sansa wondered if she should be thankful for Petyr Baelish's lie, while she had been deeply saddened by the lack of suitors and wondered why no one approached her, if she had wed she could not now marry Jon. And then what if she had chosen wrongly and found herself in the power of another ignoble man. Or if she had chosen well.... Marrying Jon would never have occurred to her anyway in those circumstances. "It was all for the best."

"Yes my dear, and Baelish is gone now to trouble us no more." Lord Royce also looked around the room to the groups of Dothraki stood towards the back of the hall. "I do not know if you have had any time to ask the Queen what her plans are for the Dothraki. The Lords Declarant are disquieted by this army entering Westeros. What will they do once the wars are won, will they settle down and farm, there will I fear be lots of vacant land if they wish to live peacefully on the land, or will Khalasars roam our lands disturbing our farmers and herdsmen and shepherds, demanding tribute from our towns. Causing conflict no doubt, we will not let them pass the bloody gate I assure you, will you let them past Moat Cailin?"

"Probably not though I hardly think they'd want to Lord Yohn, the North is not suited to great horse herds. I shall raise the matter with her of course after my wedding."

"I apologise my lady I should waited till after the ceremony." Bronze Yohn flushed just a little.

"It is an important question troubling I'm sure to all." Sansa smiled she hoped his faith that she would have any influence would hold true. For all she knew she would but be Jon's sweet wife, and he out in the cold of the North, or an internal exile on Dragonstone . "I will see you on the morrow."

"With a lighter heart I swear it to you Lady Sansa." He bowed and kissed her proffered hand.

Sansa moved on heading towards the tallest man in the room, she smiled and exchanged greetings with those she passed, she paused briefly to look towards Jon, Gendry and Arya all were smiling now as they talked. It lightened her heart to think a second betrothal might soon be announced.

The Sandor Clegane was before her. "Sandor how do you fare ser, I feared from what Arya and Lady Brienne had told me that you were dead."

"I'm a tough fucker to kill little bird." Sandor replied not bothering with any pleasantries though he did look her up and down. "You've grown."

"Girls do that as they become women." Sansa hoped she had stopped growing at seven and ten. She was already an inch taller than her betrothed. "I thank you for your assistance earlier."

"Huuummmppphh couldn't have the shits lynching your intended." Sandor gave her the quizzical look Sansa was becoming tired of. "You happy with him?"

"Why does everyone make 'that' their first question?"

"Habit, caused by noble buggers making high born women marry any bugger they thinks right for them whatever the lady thinks." Clegane gave her a long look. "But you do look happy."

"I am Sandor very much so now." Sansa looked up at him wondering what would have happened had she left the red Keep with him, she did not think he would have forced her, raped her.... but? Would she have grown so dependent on him that she would one day have just gone to him willingly. Would they now be living in some cottage in the woods of the south after he had hopefully taken her before a Septon. Hiding from the world, he marked by his burned face, she keeping her red hair covered always as they tried to survive on what she could grow or gather and he could hunt or steal. Would she be dead already from trying to birth an overlarge child with only him to help her deliver it. Or would he have taken her to Riverrun and would she now be dead at the Frey's hands or worse the forced wife of one of them. Would they have given her to Roose Bolton for Ramsay? "Are you happy?"

"Happier than I was thanks to friends I made." Sandor however still had that same old grimness on his face. "Not as happy as I'll be when I end Gregor."

"You will be intent on killing him in single combat before the whole army." Sansa smiled at his nod. "Then after the wars are won I will have songs to sing you. Songs of the Mountain and the Hound."

"What!"

Sansa had to try very hard not to laugh at his expression. "You will be a hero Sandor, minstrels write songs about heroes do they not?"

"Bugger that little bird." Still he did manage a brief smile. "As I'm going to win those bloody soft arses better write songs about the Hound and the Mountain."

"Yes that would be more fitting." Sansa gently put a hand on his great forearm. "After the wars are won Sandor I do not wish to hear that you are rotting at Clegane Keep alone surrounded by Westermen who will think you a traitor. I will take you into my service if you would have it so, or I will get you a better bigger holding somewhere where you can live at peace."

"I would hope so for a hero of bloody song." Sandor shrugged scowling at the thought of people who had never met him or seen the battle probably making up songs about him. "There's a lot of killing to be done yet, and if I survive it where could a Clegane live at peace in Westeros. Gregor's seen to that." He took in the look she gave him. "Don't frown so little bird it doesn't suit a lady on the night before her wedding."

"Sorry I don't like thinking of you suffering for your brothers crimes, well think then of becoming my sworn shield, I would ensure you had much more respect shown you than you had under Joffrey."

"Aye I know you'd treat me well, you may need me with the Targaryen woman on the throne." Sandor did smile now at how Sansa reacted to that, trying to keep under control a frown that bordered on treason. "Oh well maybe she will be the new conciliator and won't treat you like shit. Maybe there'll be peace and it'll be bloody boring for soldiers."

"Would peace be such a terrible thing, there will still be tourneys perhaps more in the spring. You will still be able to charge at people with a pointed stick."

Sandor looked across the hall at Jon. "Being your husband's a Northerner he won't joust I take it, don't most of your folk prefer melee's."

Sansa was aware of her father's dislike of those events, in the North they were pitched battles that involved hundreds of men with blunted weapons that might devastate a village if it swept through one. "My father never jousted no."

"Then you'll give me your favour to carry and I'll crown you Queen of Love and Beauty every time I win. And if the Queen's there all the bloody better eh?" 

Sansa could not help but giggle at the thought of Dany's face and blush a little also at the thought of a crown of roses on her head. "Sandor you should give those crowns to maidens you might wish to take to wife."

"I'm glad to see you still have your happy little dreams girl, though with all the dying there's been there might be lots of desperate maidens who'd rather not wind up a Septa." Sandor bowed to her. "Well your Prince is looking at us now, you'd best off to your bed Princess you'll be busy tomorrow, too busy to talk to a scarred old dog, so I'll give you joy of it here and now eh, and tell you I'm glad you've got yourself a Prince I won't have to protect you from."

"I know Sandor and I thank you, do think on what I have said." Sansa took her leave of him and made her way back to where Jon was standing saying in passing. "I will retire now coz, you will find the door to our adjoining solars unlocked."

"I will see you very shortly then coz....Do we have to call each other that Sansa?"

"I find it endearing.....coz." Sansa smiled and went on her way happy Jon would follow after a brief interval for decencies sake. *It is near seven hours since he kissed me properly.*

As she left the hall Sansa met Ghost coming in through the door from the courtyard somewhat damp and dirty. "Hullo boy did you have a good hunt?"

The Direwolf had gone out hunting early the day before not knowing that his master would return that day. Sansa knelt and stroked his ears and hugged him. "Jon is in the hall if you would see him?"

Ghost looked towards the door then back down a little at her licking her cheek with his huge tongue. "Yes I know he did abandon us didn't he."

Sansa stood up and set off to her chambers the giant wolf following along at her heels. Since Jon had left it slept in her chamber and often on the bottom end of her bed which she had had remade bigger to give Ghost more space. The animal served to warm her feet and by whatever magic, wolf spirit or just the comforting presence she had no night terrors while it was with her. Only when Ghost stayed out hunting over night did Ramsay's vile 'spirit' come to haunt her dreams.

In her solar she took up a very large towel and began to do her best to dry the Direwolf who looked a little annoyed at not being allowed to just lie down and rest. "Be patient ser I cannot have a damp dirty wolf on my bed now can I. Now you will see Jon very soon. Be considerate to him and make a fuss of him do."

Patiently the wolf let her wipe each of his paws, while Sansa also stroked him and fed him strips of meat she had had sent up earlier. "There you are my good boy, all clean again."

He was not Lady she knew but Sansa had grown to love Ghost since Jon had left him to. 'Look after her.' Ghost had probably been bathed and brushed more times in the past few months than he had been in his whole life before but he took it in good part. Sansa had at least restrained the urge to decorate his neck with ribbons. "Whose a good Direwolf herrrmmm."

"You've stolen my wolf then?" Jon was standing in the door arms folded as he leant on the frame with a smile on his face. "Ghost I've missed you."

The wolf trotted over to him to be stroked and petted, while Jon told Sansa about Arya and Gendry to her great delight, but after a couple of minutes trotted back and sat beside Sansa who fed him another strip of meat. "Aye you've stolen him."

"He will come around to you Jon once he gets used to you being home." Sansa answered with a smile showing a hint of smugness. Her tummy was fluttering when might they move from talking about wolves to kissing. "And well we will be living so much closer together, he will grow used to you again very quickly. Though I fear the dear fellow might have to sleep on the floor.... I will have a bed made for him I think."

"Where has he been sleeping?"

"At the end of my bed he keeps my feet warm." Sansa blushed as Jon walked across and looked in at the much bigger bed that now stood in the room. "He's a Direwolf it was cramped with the old bed, and I sleep better with him in the room."

"Well if you don't mind him and he eases your fears." Jon had been woken several times between the recapture of Winterfell and his departure to the sound of his then sister screaming, only to find she was asleep and suffering night terrors. She would never tell him what exactly Ramsay had done to her but he knew that tomorrow night he must be tenderness itself.

His eyes were drawn to what was leant against the back wall of the chamber, a crossbow, and a quiver of bolts and folded beside it a brigantine. "Coz why do you have a crossbow and armour in your bed chamber."

"Why would I not Jon." Sansa gave him as confident a look as she could manage as he turned back to look at her. "When you were our King you commanded that all women in the North should learn to fight, I am a woman am I not?"

"You most certainly are Sansa but I...."

*Oh dear not a scene surely when I wish to be kissed.* But still Sansa could see how this might go and could not leave it unchallenged. "But did you forgot to add all women save my sweet sister Sansa who is far too fine and delicate a lady to learn skill at arms?"

"I didn't mean to suggest...." Jon began trying to step back from the thin ice he was on.

"I had to set an example ser, I could not have Lord Glover muttering on about his precious granddaughter while I sat around sowing could I. So a crossbow it is ser I am declared to be quite good with it." Sansa moved around the room and took Jon's arm and led him un-protesting to a chair and after he had sat perched herself in his lap. "Is that more comfortable coz."

"Very my fair sweet lady." Jon put his arm round behind her back and rested his hand on her hip to support her. Concentrating on trying to stop himself from hardening in a way that might alarm her. "A longbow has more range you know and you can loose it faster."

"Well my handsome gallant Prince a crossbow can be spanned with a belt hook, and fired while wearing gauntlets." She held up her hands palms open to his gaze. "Errrr I presume you would prefer a wife with un-calloused hands and without an....an archers arms and shoulders."

"No we must not put callous on these pretty dainty palms." Jon brought them each in turn to his lips and kissed them. "Are you learning to use a sword as well coz in case it comes to the sword song."

"I have sword and buckler as well, Brienne has been trying to train me but she is.....rather large." Sansa bruised easily and had been bruised on several occasions even though Brienne was going easy on her.

"Shall I take over that duty then my love?" Jon had no intention of ever letting Sansa take to the field truth be told, but in a last desperate defence of Winterfell she might loose bolts through an arrow slit in one of its towers. Its strongest tower at that. 

"Do you desire to beat your lady with a wooden sword then coz?" Sansa answered pouting slightly but then his lips came up to hers, she let him taste her his tongue savouring hers. 

"I would not willingly do you any harm coz but well..... At last desperate turn it will be best if you can defend yourself." He knew he could not be too gentle, gentleness might get Sansa killed. That brought him to his most troubled thought about tomorrow. "Sansa tell me truly, you do not fear tomorrow night do you?"

Sansa answered him with a kiss letting her tongue enter his mouth this time, it was tentative, Ramsay had never kissed her, Joffrey and Petyr had never kissed her deeply. When she broke the kiss she replied. "No Jon I do not, I know you will do all you can to make it.... Good for me, fulfil me, be very kind. I fear really that I may be feeling far too, too wanton about it. While do you smile so ser at that?"

Jon chuckled and placed his free hand lightly on Sansa's thigh. "Oh, no reason, cept it's good for a man's confidence to know his lady has no doubts about his ability to please her, and.... and that she wants him 'wantonly.'"

Sansa blushed and looked away for a moment then met his eyes with hers. "It is very strange coz, yesterday morning you were my brother Jon, and I had no such thoughts of you at all I.... I hope. I did know that you were a handsome man, a kind noble man if a little trying sometimes. When I rose this morning I did not think now Jon is my cousin I can claim him.... As our grandmother Lyarra Stark claimed Rickard Stark, for they were 1st cousins also of course, yet here I am Jon." 

"They were indeed Sansa, I have to say I don't want to think about my fathers parents or grandparents relationship to each other but...." Jon kissed Sansa again. "When I awoke this morning I thought of you as a beautiful sweet gentle clever lady .....Who might be a little trying at times.... Who would doubtless savage me at some point in the day for bending the knee without seeking her wise council..... I never dreamed I would claim your fair person for mine own, that by nightfall we would be betrothed. But well I am so honoured now Sansa that you are to be my wife." 

"My Prince is oh so gallant." Sansa felt so confident in him, he would not want to do to her any of the perverse things Ramsay had, forcing himself down her throat till she vomited on herself, or .... or that other oh so painful awful thing. Sansa managed to smile and kiss Jon again she was feeling very 'warm' with his hands on her even though they were only on the fabric of her dress. She wondered if she should just ask him to unlace her dress, to have him pleasure her and she him, what did a day matter, but no that would be wanton to far too high a degree. "Well as our Queen declared me a young lady still but a girl I should to my bed, after another sweet kiss." 

Jon kissed her again delighting in the slight moan his lady could not suppress as their lips parted, Sansa blushed and stood up on unsteady legs. "Well I will bid you goodnight Jon.... my love."

Sansa went to her bedchamber door and looked inside. "Oh Ghost."

Ghost had made himself comfortable atop her pillows and was sound asleep, Sansa could not help but smile at the sight. "Though I love him sometimes he can be a difficult creature."

"Should I wake him and get him to move?" Jon asked after gaining sufficient control of himself to rise from the chair without his need for Sansa being very visible. 

"No this has happened before." Sansa toed off her slippers and went and added logs to her bedchambers fire then approached the bed and whispered. "He is a warm comfortable wolf so I do this."

Slowly and carefully she climbed up onto the bed atop the furs and stretched out before resting her head on the wolfs flank. Sansa looked up at Jon as he stood in the doorway and smiled at him. "Jon if you wish for a time to join me you may, lie sideways perhaps with your head in my lap, it would be perfectly respectable as we are both fully clothed, and it would comfort me."

The bed was broad Jon thought to himself, with more than enough room for him, he watched Sansa close her eyes and curl her legs up a little. "For a little while I'll stay with you."

He lay down as ordered, looking across at Sansa's face as she smiled at the feeling of being so close to him and to their Direwolf. "Go to sleep my sweet Sansa. We will begin new lives tomorrow."

"Happy lives I pray, goodnight my love, my Jon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will admit to four days of total distraction by Swimmingfox's marvelous Vikings/GOT cross over Sansa Washed Ashore its damned good in my opinion https://archiveofourown.org/series/955911
> 
> Canon has the Golden company at 10000 suddenly Cersei declared them 20000 in last ep S7 writer error or 10000 not 'enough'?
> 
> Yes I know suggesting mass Lannister defections if Jaime switched sides is 'Paternalistic' but Westeros is paternalistic, Also though Bannermen go from dead exiled if Dany wins to staying alive keeping lands if she wins with Jaime as her hubby. And if wanting victory with minimum bloodshed it adds up. Tyrion not likely to achieve much as killed Tywin
> 
> Boxes ticked, why Sansa had no suitors (Kings sister certain of decent dowry plus beautiful), and Sansa not training with arms.
> 
> Jon: "Everyone in the North must train except my sweet sister, she's such a fine lady we can't have her breaking a nail."  
> Cries of approval from the benches cause nobody wants that Sansa looks very annoyed.
> 
> I realized I don't have to finance a CGI budget...... errrr shouldn't there be a direwolf? Having remembered Ghost I added him in. Apparently there was a cut moment of Jon telling him to 'Look after her.' And said wolf to be keeping Sansa company.
> 
> Dear Author please tell us that you didn't end this chapter as you did cause you think this piece of fan art is so sweet and pretty and 'So romantic' https://twitter.com/the_1146/status/1040157137257807872 yes folks I did and I'm not ashamed.
> 
> Arya Gendry fans the Arya Gendry finally landed.
> 
> Yes Jon and Sansa's Stark grandparents were 1st Cousins.


	5. Wedding Day 'Morning'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes its got longer, so far its been Sansa centric cause favorite character but much more Jon and Dany in ths one.
> 
> Politics is the first tag, there might be some.
> 
> But the wedding romance/dancing/feasting/Jon taking Sansa off to the bedchamber and sticking on a Barry White CD looms

Jon walked across the courtyard with Ghost by his side Samwell was in the library tower he had been told, he should have known where he would be. As he crossed it though there suddenly she was in her white dress and coat with her silver hair. With the three headed dragon that was the sigil of his new House on the silver chain she wore. Missandei stood back a little behind her keeping silent but she did smile at him. "Aegon how do you fare this morning?"

"Very well Dany." Jon answered her carefully he had learned his lesson last night, he needed to be most careful how he spoke to her. The Queen managed a faint smile though at that, her eyes were fixed on Ghost he noted. "How are you?"

"Better than I was yesterday." Daenerys did not know if the moon tea had ended a pregnancy but she had her moon blood this morning. She was not pleased to be facing a day of intense activity today but she was determined not to show a trace of weakness. "So this is a Direwolf then he is such a noble beast."

Ghost looked at her and she at him, the great wolf moved a little closer sniffing at her.

"Aye this is Ghost." Jon could see no fear of him on Daenerys face but then she had dragons. "He won't bite you Dany, let him sniff your hand and he will let you stroke him if you'd like."

 

"May I....." Daenerys tentatively extended her hand and was pleased when the Direwolf sniffed it and then let her stroke his broad forehead. "He is a magnificent fellow, what was he doing while you were away on Dragonstone?"

 

"He was guarding Sansa."

 

"Yes I am sure he was." Daenerys blushed faintly at the mention of Sansa's name. "I am going to see your fair coz if I might disturb her preparations. ..... I feel I should apologize to Sansa for the ill thing I did yesterday, telling her of us to try to spoil her happiness."

 

"I do not think it mattered much to Sansa." Jon was surprised at how little she said about it. Though perhaps she cared but saw this marriage as a new page with all else left behind them. What she would think if she came out on the balcony now and saw him having an almost private conversation with his aunt he did not know. She would have to trust him what more could he hope for her to do. "I should of course have told her myself but if you wish to apologize to Sansa you may feel free to do so."

 

"Aegon I also wished to have a conversation with you if you have the time." Daenerys continued to stroke Ghost's head as she spoke. The wolf had moved nearer pressing himself against her legs as she stroked his ears and neck. His great tail wagging. "Aegon I note how everyone who knows you still calls you Jon."

 

"Well they'll take time to get used to things Dany."

 

"They need not if you would prefer to be known as Jon Targaryen." She gave Jon a reassuring smile."I will not be offended if you wish to use that name your uncle gave you, he who named you Aegon is long dead and dust."

 

*I would prefer to be known as Jon Stark.*A part of Jon wanted to answer but here he was being offered a compromise. "If you would not mind it yes I would."

 

"Then let it be so, all I would ask is that if you sign any documents it should be as Aegon Targaryen." Daenerys took a deep breath before adding. ""Also I will offer you another compromise, you are aware that after marrying Nymeria Mors Martell changed his House name to Nymeros Martell. Your lady and your mother were and are daughters of an ancient House, one with eight thousand years of history. You yourself are part of that House, I will not object if you wish to call yourself Prince Jon of House Stark-Targaryen. The Stark of course just as an honorific but it will be there. I will go further and give consent to your having your own banner. The Direwolf quartered with the Dragon."

 

"Dany.....Dany I am overwhelmed." Jon did not know what to say he reached out and took her hand. "Do you truly mean this?"

 

"Yes of course I do or I would not offer it, it is no test of your loyalty to me." Daenerys caught her breath at the feel of his fingers on hers, that was over though and would never happen again, he was her family now and before the day ended Sansa would be her good niece. "Swear to me though that in return for this you will ever be loyal to my House and your words will be 'Fire and Blood.'"

 

"I swear it and I thank you Dany." Jon felt her pull her hand away from his but her smile told him this was indeed no trick. "Sansa will be so pleased by this news."

 

"I am gladdened then, I hope your coz will also be pleased to wear a Targaryen cloak at the wedding?" Daenerys continued to pet Ghost as she spoke it was quite calming she found. "I have one for her Jon I shall send it to you later."

 

"Sansa will wear it with pride I promise you." Jon doubted that would be her true feelings but with all that Daenerys had given them today she would be courteous. How the sight would be taken by those in Winterfell he knew not. Though if word that they were to form a cadet branch of House Targaryen including the name Stark were to come out during the ceremony folk might mind it less. "Sansa might be finished bathing by now if you would go and see her."

 

"Ah yes the fair lady will be making herself fairer if that is possible for one so beautiful." Daenerys had a gift for her in one of her pockets a Targaryen broach. "Where were you going when I interrupted you?"

 

"To speak with my friend Samwell Tarly." 

 

The Queens face fell at the mention of that name. "The man who saved my dear ser Jorah....Who .... Who I must speak with as well."

 

"What would you speak to him of?" Jon's concern for his friend was plain in his voice.

 

"You know well what words I must speak to him ser, words of apology and regret!" Daenerys paused when Jon took a step back over the harshness of her tone. "Sorry.... I know Jon that you are concerned for your friend. I....I had his father and brother killed at Bitter Bridge. Then..... then I discovered what great service he had done for me. I cannot go back and undo what I did, what my decision was there. I cannot go back and have his brother, who was a most handsome man dragged away from his father and spared such a death. Or indeed have his father spared and taken to a cell. All I wish of Lord Tarly is to beg his pardon, to apologize for my error..... I do not know now why I even did...."

 

"But you did it Dany you burned those men despite them being unarmed captives." Jon dared to interrupt her but added. "Aye seek his pardon if you will, he is a good man he may grant it. Never do such a thing again though, pledge me that. You should not be the Queen of terror anymore than you should be the Queen of ashes." 

 

"I....I will heed your words ser. I will give greater care in future with my actions I swear it to you." But Daenerys thoughts were somewhat different. *Everything is so simple to this honourable man, he is Eddard Starks son truly not Rhaegar's. Yet Randyll Tarly fought honourably for my father and if Mace Tyrell had brought the Reachmen to the Trident all might have been different with him there. It is not just the debt I owe Samwell Tarly that I had no knowledge off that should have given me pause. Yet other captured lords in the will bend the knee most swiftly now I feel. But I should not have burned his son....*

 

Daenerys turned to Missandei who had been waiting patiently behind her in her thick cloak. *The poor girl must be freezing.* Daenerys thought. "Missandei would you like to stroke Ghost?"

 

"I am quite content to just look at him your grace, he is as you say a most noble creature."

 

"He is." Daenerys gave the Direwolf a last stroke. "Well Ghost I will leave you with your master while I go and see your mistress."

 

****************************************************************

 

"That was a most generous gesture you made to your nephew your grace." Missandei and Daenerys were walking up the stairs to Sansa's chambers in the main keep. "I am sure they will both be very pleased."

 

"Oh certainly they will Missandei and it serves a political purpose as well."

 

"What purpose your grace?"

 

Daenerys halted and turned to look up at her aide. "The purpose of leaving Jon and Sansa in the North where they belong and fifteen hundred miles from any power."

 

"But he is your heir is he not." Missandei sounded confused by her Queen's words.

 

"A near bastard heir, I doubt many would have loved Rhaegar for his actions even had war not happened. My good sister Elia was loved by near all from what Viserys told me. As things stand now he needs must be Prince of Dragonstone but if I have children my first born son will immediately have that title. My nephew will then be Prince of Winterfell and nothing more."

 

"You.... you do not mean to harm them...."

 

"Hummmppphh my dear how can you ask that?" "Daenerys sounded genuinely hurt by the suggestion. "I am NOT the Queen of terror I assure you. I would not harm Jon or his sweet wife in any way. Especially not the lady who is a most noble fine young woman who I would like to have as a friend."

 

"I apologise your grace, though why then would you want to leave them here?"

 

"They are Stark's, they will always be Stark's they will not become Targaryen's. They belong here in this desolate wasteland and they are welcome to it. Oh if I have no children the crown is theirs to be sure, and if Jon and Sansa outlive me they will hate having to move to Kings Landing. If however things go well for me their heirs will I am confident have dropped Targaryen from their House name within two generations and be plain Stark's again. They will be content and I hope my descendents will raise no issue at all over it. They can be lords of snow and wolves and the true Targaryen's will hold all else below the neck." 

 

Missandei hesitated then asked the question that had been mainly on her mind since the last night. "Will you.... Will you wed ser Jaime?"

 

"I.... I know not. He is a handsome man and fertile as the whole realm knows, could I bed the man who slew my father though?" Daenerys resumed walking up the stairs. "It was all my father's damned fault all of it. He took Lord Tywin's heir and put him in the Kingsguard rather than leave the boy in the Westerlands where he belonged. If he had wed Rhaegar to Cersei she would never have spread her legs for her brother. She was a most beautiful girl I am told, she would have given him all the children he wanted and, I have no doubt, such pleasurable bed sport he would never have looked at another woman, unlike Elia who was unfortunately a sickly woman however noble she might have been, Cersei was healthy. With those two affronts avoided Tywin Lannister would have stayed loyal even if he ceased to be Hand. Though I suspect he would have backed a rebellion by Rhaegar to depose my father, though that might have been for the good in the end. Tywin would have gone back to being Hand and the realm would have prospered. Though I would probably have wound up wed to Viserys what a 'wonderful' future that would have been." 

 

"I will speak to Jaime Lannister and see how he acts towards me if he is suitable humble and expresses any desire for me, if he wants the match for noble reasons other than to save his sister I might have him. It might avoid a great deal of killing, I might even let his damned sister live out her life on Dragonstone in comfort if she surrenders as a result, she would find unsullied guards un-corruptable by her wiles and have to rot there."

 

"I should not have burned the Tarly's, Dickon Tarly was such a handsome young man, he was beautiful and now he is but ash and bone, what a terrible mistake that was, what a waste. Should this war for the throne cost the realm more blood. Need it, if I can bring the Lannister bannermen to my cause how many lives will I save. If I can then easily buy the Golden Company and our war is won." 

 

"So you might marry him?"

 

"For the good of the realm and no other reason. Though I would have to assess the likely damage Lannister's staying in power might do my cause a kinslaying Lannister as Hand might be deemed bad enough without a Kingslayer as Prince Consort as well."

 

Now they were nearing Sansa's door and the guards who stood before it, the lady warrior Sansa employed and of all things a red cloaked Westerman who both bowed but looked at her and Missandei coolly. "Your grace." 

 

"I would visit with Princess Sansa if I may." Daenerys asked politely. Perhaps Sansa was not yet due that title but her brother and her cousin had been Kings after all. Let her have it early for all it mattered.

 

"I will ask your grace." Brienne of Tarth did just that and after a couple of minutes a young maid invited the Queen in.

 

******************************************************************

 

Sansa was in her under dress when the Queen was admitted. A garment of white linen that covered her from neck to ankle with wrist long sleeves. It was decorated with embroidered Northern flowers around the neck and on the bodice and along the sleeves. Purple primroses and blue bells and yellow buttercups each with their own twining green leaves and stems. 

 

"Your grace." She welcomed Daenerys with a curtsey as did her maids. 

 

"My dear Princess Sansa as I have said you need not be so formal." The Queen spoke out of courtesy only of course at every meeting Sansa had to greet her with her titles. "What beautiful embroidery once again. Your own work I take it?"

 

"It is indeed Dany it's a peaceful way to calm yourself in the evening embroidering as you think back on the events of the day." Sansa's maids brought two extra chairs into the bed chamber for Daenerys and Missandei to sit. "Will you take wine?"

 

"Thank you Sansa I will." Daenerys looked around the bed chamber a blue velvet dress decorated with an embroidered Direwolf and a heart tree's branches hung on the wardrobe. "What a wonderful dress, how I wish my brother had taken the trouble to find someone to teach me skill in such feminine arts. Though of course we were near beggars for much of the time. Perhaps when we are at peace and may sit at leisure together at the red keep you might teach your aunt at least a little of it?"

 

"If it would give you pleasure to learn it then I would be honoured and delighted." Sansa pictured herself sat beside Daenerys in Cersei's old chambers in the Red Keep sowing. A place of many bad memories but it would be 'pleasant' she supposed. She would simply have to adapt and make the best of the situation.

 

. "Your perfume smells divine Sansa Jon will be quite overwhelmed." 

 

"Yes, ah...." Sansa blushed slightly as her honesty broke through. "Errrrr several crates of soaps and perfumes came in with yesterdays convoy, my maids may have borrowed one of them. Though I suppose they were intended for you."

 

"Ha ha I have brought a good deal of such luxuries with me from Dragonstone, you are welcome to such needful things for a lady on her wedding day. Call it a gift from your aunt dear Sansa." Daenerys reached out and took Sansa's hand. "Might your maids leave us for a while. I could help you with your hair myself if you would permit me? There is a matter I wish to discuss with you."

 

"If you would like too." Sansa looked at the very complicated braiding Daenerys favoured, she hoped the Queen would be content with the simple Northern styling she had planned. It was her wedding after all.

 

After the maids had left Daenerys took up a brush and began to run it gently through Sansa's long auburn tresses. "I wish to apologize to you Sansa for my actions yesterday, for telling you of...."

 

"It is not necessary Dany for you to speak of it, but I accept your apology, You were I am certain very hurt and angry that your own hopes came to naught. I hope you and I can be friends I bear no grudge against you. We are to be kinswomen after all." Sansa reassured her, for in truth she had forgiven the Queen Jon was hers. 

 

"Yes we are my dear." Daenerys brushed away looking at Sansa's face reflected in the mirror. She was beautiful this not so Northern girl worthy to be a Targaryen. Perhaps not so much a Stark with her Tully beauty. Jon was more the problem though Sansa had no reason to love the South, he was completely Eddard Starks child. ""You will look so beautiful wearing a Targaryen cloak your red hair will match the colour of the dragon."

 

"Indeed I suppose it will." Sansa had not truly thought on that, what could she say the bride was cloaked in her new House colours. How would it go over, perhaps better than a man who was her half brother but two days ago cloaking her in Stark white. "I will be proud to wear it."

 

"I am glad to hear you say that Sansa." Daenerys placed a small box on the dressing table. "I hope you will be proud to wear this as well." 

 

Opening the box Sansa saw a Targaryen sigil in silver set within a gold band, it was a large piece some six inches wide, Sansa had planned to wear her double headed Direwolf pin, a gift Jon had bought for her after Winterfell was retaken made from silver from the mines near White Harbour. She had not worn it since he had gone to Dragonstone, she would wear both she decided. "Thank you Dany it is a fine piece of jewellery?" 

 

"With your Direwolf dress it will indicate the joining of our Houses." With Daenerys braided Sansa's hair in the northern style Sansa wanted after she and Missandei had helped Sansa into the her corset and dress and lacing both up for her. While doing this the Queen told the soon to be Princess of Dragonstone of her plans for House Stark-Targaryen.

 

"Oh Dany that is..... I am so pleased, I thank you sincerely." Sansa had not been expecting such a concession, though she could not help but wonder at it. Why was Daenerys separating Jon and herself from the 'proper' House Targaryen so obviously. "I will have to begin working on a banner for Jon tomorrow."

 

"Hopefully my dear you'll be rather tired tomorrow." Daenerys teased her delighting in her blushes, "You two may want to stay in bed I'm sure Winterfell can spare you for most of the day."

 

"Yes..... Well I have my duties.... Though I suppose for a day we could be at leisure." 

 

"Most assuredly the newlyweds can be, now what about some red ribbons to decorate your lovely hair?" Daenerys took a roll of ribbon from Missandei. "What do you think if we tie this in?"

 

*Red ribbons will be scarcely noticeable with my hair colour and I wanted Stark white. My wedding is becoming so very Targaryen.* Sansa suppressed a sigh but she had to try to maintain cordial relations with her soon to be good aunt. "Certainly why not it is the Targaryen colour after all."

 

"Your hair does look very lovely Princess." Missandei reassured her after Daenerys had finished securing several lengths of ribbon into Sansa's hair so that they hung down her back. "It's a pity that it's winter and you will not be able to have any flowers."

 

"Oh there are roses growing still in the green houses warmed by the hot springs." Sansa explained. "The gardener has cut me enough blooms to make a crown of roses and is making it for me as we speak."

 

"What colours my dear, red and white would be best perhaps," Daenerys asked her. 

 

"The....The blue roses were the best." Sansa replied hesitantly, when she had looked at them yesterday the blue blooms were undoubtedly the best. The fact that that would remind many people of another crown of roses wasn't her fault. "So it will be blue."

 

"How wonderful they will certainly match your dress and your eyes." To Sansa's surprise the Queen seemed quite pleased. "Well you look very beautiful as I have said and everyone will be most pleased. We will leave you now I think and go and get ready ourselves and eat a light lunch. You should eat a little too my dear it will be a while before the feast starts. We will see you at the ceremony."

 

"I thank you both for your help." Sansa rose and escorted the Queen and her lady in waiting from the chamber. *Thank you for making my wedding so much more Targaryen, red ribbons, a Targaryen cloak! And is that truly all she has to say about a Targaryen and a Stark and a crown of blue winter roses, Oh why did the blue roses have to be the best there were on the bushes?*

 

*************************************************************************

 

"Your grace why are the blue roses significant?"

 

"Gods Missandei have you never heard the story of my brother and Lyanna Stark." Daenerys could not resist smiling at the thought of it. "The tourney at Harrenhal, the Queen of love and beauty the crown of blue winter roses!"

 

"Oh yes I do recall now, surely that is not the best of things to....."

 

"To remind people of oh it is the very best of colours. It will help to bury that old tale if the union is successful surely. And it is so very amusing don't you think."

 

"Your grace was being very 'charming' indeed to Princess Sansa. I know you wish to befriend her but why did you speak so much to her of you living together in Kings Landing if you mean to leave her in Winterfell."

 

"Because I do not know what fate may bring my dear." Daenerys paused and looked round to make sure no one might be near enough to hear her. "I do not wish it, I plainly tell you I do not but Jon might die in the wars to come. If he leaves Sansa pregnant then of course I would have her with me. Then we would love and care for and raise my heir together. We must be the best of friends in case that chance arises. She is a pleasant enough girl I could endure any amount of embroidering to keep her happy in such a situation. If she should be widowed and is not with child then by the gods she can have Jaime Lannister, I think the effect on Cersei and the Lannister bannermen would be much the same. I would prefer Jon live obviously the more Targaryen children they have the better in case I can have none. It is all just political calculation my dear though really Sansa is a most agreeable lady I find, I could very much enjoy having her in my court, living beside me."

 

*A not very pleasant political calculation.*Missandei thought to herself. "Well your grace as long as you mean no one any harm.....Fate will do what it will."

 

"Yes it will won't it." Daenerys went out through the door and back into the cold of the courtyard. "We make our own fate in House Targaryen though with Fire and Blood."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone worries about sudden raven from the wall and Jon having to dash off no. Wall still stands. In a reality where the Baelish teleport system has not been invented armies need time to move.
> 
> BTW if you look at the years it took the Night King to get from Hardhome to Eastwatch Jon and Sansa could have three babies by the time he gets to Winterfell. Possibly he was off scheming or took whole army off after the three eyed Raven.
> 
> Sometimes I think I use to many words :-) I might have to contemplate smaller chapters at least.
> 
> Sansa and scars. I hate just giving her one scar let alone the numbers seen elsewhere. To each writer their own but there are no scars in the books from Kings Landing. Sansa takes of her entirety of clothing on her wedding night to Tyrion not a word of regret from him. Nor does Alayne Stone ever mention any. 
> 
> Not sure why I'm going on about it but still here's part 2. "Maybe you did know about him.' Could be explained by being shown the knife Myranda's threats. Jeyne Poole has scars from whipping in the Baelish brothel will breaking process. There is mention of bite marks while Theon breaks her out but not of cutting, and we saw every delectable inch of Ms Charlotte Hope and the HBO make up department had not bothered 'going to work.' with scar tissue. Ramsay thinks Sansa is most beautiful why would he want to mark her permanently and spoil the view, particulary knowing she's the real deal and not fake like Jayne? ....At least there was no bestiality. 
> 
> I'll shut up.
> 
> Outraged fans of Jaime/Brienne send your letters here..... I still thinks its Dany's best match politically. 
> 
> In a really quiet day in work yesterday I scrawled 3000 words of a fic where Sansa rips the absolute s*** out of Petyr Baelish at the Neck and he takes her back to the Vale. I'll get to that once this is finished
> 
> Feel free to comment BTW, also if I'm going off topic far to much 'Tell me.' ;-)
> 
> Still twittering here https://twitter.com/the_1146


	6. The Wedding Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a hideous gap folks but I've been ill (gallstones) and then the damn computer broke and I was too tired to journey 14 to the nearest store of the persons I bought it from. Anyway having the ceremony and a Jorah Dany converse already done I thought 'Split the chapter.' Here therefore it is.

Sansa was finally ready, her blue gown, her ribboned hair, brooches, a crown of blue winter roses on her head. she walked from her chamber slowly and sedately her maids behind her. There must be no rushing, no breathless arrival, absolutely no sweating heavens forbid, grace elegance and calmness, despite her nervousness about the fact tonight she and Jon would be in bed together. This was combined with her worries about how the North might react to the fact of the marriage itself to make her feel quite nervous. *A Targaryen brooch and a Targaryen cloak, how will those who lost kin in Roberts rebellion take to that?* 

 

The first test would be met more or less straight away Sansa knew for in the great hall there waited for her Lord Robett Glover, he had lost a brother at the Tower of Joy she knew though he had carefully made no mention of it at last night's feast. Would he show any displeasure he might feel at the sight of a three headed dragon broach on the dress of the lady of Winterfell even if that dress prominently displayed the Direwolf. 

 

"My Lady Sansa you look most beautiful." Was indeed all he said at the sight of her in her wedding attire, if his eyes strayed to the brooch it was only briefly as he took her hand and placed a kiss upon her gloved knuckles. "Your father and mother would be proud if they could see such a fine lady on her wedding day."

 

"I thank you kindly Lord Robett and how I do wish that they were here." What her mother might think to see her wed Jon Snow was not something Sansa wanted to think long on. Though knowing he was not her father's son might well have changed her entire opinion of him. Also he was making her by marriage the Princess of Dragonstone which would probably have helped as well. Lady Catelyn Stark might have called it a fine match. "I thank you again also for performing this service for me."

 

"I am proud that House Glover has been give this role at your wedding my lady." Lord Glover offered her his arm. "You'll be pleased to know that it's stopped snowing."

 

"Well we are blessed then." They began to walk towards the great halls doorway. "I didn't want to have to put my cloaks hood over these roses." 

 

"Very pretty they are, aye it is a fine crisp winter day." Lord Glover actually laughed a rare thing for him. "Though no doubt the Southron's will still be shivering."

 

"Well they will be pleased to discover how short the Northern ceremony is then." 

 

Then just before they reached the door there was Arya heavily cloaked but in her best brigandine, breeches and boots with needle and her dagger at her belt under it. She bowed to both of them."My dear sister, Lord Glover. may I walk with you?"

 

"Of course you may Arya." Sansa offered her sister her gloved left hand. "You look very dashing."

 

"Thank you Sansa you look beautiful as ever," Arya adjusted herself to the slow stately pace Sansa was keeping to as they passed through the doors and out into the courtyard. Many of the Southron and Essosian soldiers and some Northern refugees had gathered to watch the spectacle of a Prince and a great Lady marrying, the people of Winterfell had made their way into the Gods wood to line the path to the Heart Tree, those who were not busy preparing the feast that was. "I suppose if you had had longer to prepare you would have made me a dress for the occasion?"

 

"I would have asked you if you would wear it first." Sansa answered. She wanted to ask Arya if she wanted a dress for her own wedding if she married Gendry. Sansa decided though that with Lord Glover on her arm it might not be the best of times to let the North know the next lord of Winterfell might be a bastard son of Robert Baratheon. 

 

"One day in a dress wouldn't have hurt me, I wear what I wear for ease of fighting. I don't think there'll be a battle at your wedding feast." Arya replied, in fact the only dress she owned was a servants to wear with one of her faces. 

 

"Well with all the women in the North now being trained in arms your husband shouldn't mind your sword." Lord Glover interrupted. "Though if your sister could help you with some dresses. You do make most delightful dresses Lady Sansa, I'm sure you could make Lady Arya look....Well....Quite the lady ."

 

Sansa squeezed her sisters hand quite hard to silence her angry retort. "Why thank you Lord Robett that is most kind of you. Tell me how is Erena's training coming along?"

 

"Oh I am surprised by how quickly she is gaining skill, my master at arms says she has the makings of a fine swordswoman. Well once the wars ended she can...."

 

*Yes my lord we can go back to our place in the kitchens and the bedchambers.* Sansa thought to herself. The North would be short of men for a generation it would perhaps need its women bearing arms for years. Unless they could get a large number of single men from somewhere. Arya was perhaps lucky in that her hand would be in such demand. How was she going to find husbands for all the North's widows and young maidens. Well Sansa was marrying today let that be a problem to solve in the spring. For now they were at the open gates of the Gods Wood and the Northern people who lined either side of the path to the heart tree began to cheer.

 

*********************************************************************

 

At the heart tree Jon waited with Samwell by his side, they had spoken earlier of Jon's hope that if the Night King could be defeated and all of the white walkers be destroyed, the Nights Watch might not be necessary anymore. Sam could be freed of his vows and marry Gilly and take her and little Sam back to High Hill. Sam had also agreed to speak to the Dragon Queen and hear whatever words of apology she wished to speak to him. What choice did Sam have if she was to be Queen and he might be a lord in the Reach.

 

His aunt was stood at the other side of the tree with ser Jorah, Missandei, the Lords Tyrion and Varys, the Unsullied commander Grey Worm and several of her Dothraki. Her facial expression switched between the faintest of smiles for the happy occasion and an occasional look of sadness. If she felt any bitterness she was keeping it well hidden. The Southrons were all cloaked against the cold but there was no snow, the walls around the gods wood protected them all from a biting northerly wind. Jon could not imagine how the troops in the tents around the castle and Winter town must be feeling. 

 

His own lords stood behind him, there had been some raised eyebrows at the black and red cloak Sam bore for him. A solid reminder in cloth of what he was, a Targaryen. Still it had not restrained the humour usually cast at a groom on his wedding day, though there had been little crudity with his Sansa being the Lady of Winterfell and greatly respected. 

 

"Almost time my King.....My Prince." Lord Manderly gave Jon his twentieth slap on the back of the afternoon. "Then you'll just have to sit through the feast. do some dancing and then you'll be able to.... Well .... Err."

 

"Aye I know." Jon smiled at the almost not quite smirking company. He felt he had to state the point that troubled him the most one last time. "All understand there is to be no..."

 

"No bedding ceremony." Lord Manderly slapped his back again. "Aye Jon we all know you'll do your duty to your lady and the North without the need for us to put you to bed with her."

 

There was laughter at that but Lord Manderly went on. "All here love your lady far too well to wish to cause her any distress, after well...." 

 

Then his cousins and Lord Glover came into sight and there was no more need for words, Jon's eyes had been fixed on the pathway waiting for this moment. Sansa, who the gods permitting, would be his and he hers for a long happy lifetime was here. 

 

He had always loved her blue dress with its Direwolf decoration, combined with a crown of roses it truly made his cousin look like the Queen of Love and Beauty. She smiled as she saw him and he smiled back. At that point Jon realised quite how much he wanted his aunt to marry, have children and be happy. He wanted it so that House Stark-Targaryen would stay in the North, with the decimation of the Northern nobility, he was sure he could find Arya a castle worthy of her rank if she could not have Winterfell. Having Sansa for his lady would be enough but to have Sansa and Winterfell would be so contenting. What did he need Dragonstone or the Red Keep for if he could have Sansa and the North.

 

As they drew close the applause from the common folk and from the lords behind him died away as Jon stepped over to stand beside Bran in his wheel chair. Jon knew Bran thought he should be watching the army of the dead which was drawing ever nearer to Eastwatch. He had agreed however to do his part. All Jon could do was smile especially to see Arya hand in hand with her sister.

 

"Who comes before the Old Gods this day?" Bran asked breaking the silence.

 

Lord Glover replied for Sansa as was the custom. "Sansa of House Stark comes here to be wed. A woman grown and flowered, trueborn and noble. She comes to beg the blessing of the Gods. Who comes to claim her?"

 

Jon stepped forward and answered. "Jon, of House Stark-Targaryen. Prince of Dragonstone and Warden of the North. Who gives her?"

 

"Robett, of the House Glover, who was her father's friend." Lord Glover answered his pride clear in his voice.

 

Jon moved the few feet that separated him from his happy bride and looked back at Bran who asked. "Lady Sansa, will you take this man?"

 

Sansa looked at Jon with a blush beginning to break out but kept her voice steady as she answered clearly so all might hear. "I take this man."

 

Jon offered her his hand and together the couple went and knelt before the heart tree. Jon really did not know what to pray for. After moments of thought he prayed that they might live, that Westeros might know peace. That the gods would bless their marriage and keep Sansa safe in child bed. Then he opened his eyes and looked at Sansa to find her head still bowed in prayer but a few seconds later she opened her blue eyes and looked to check if he had finished. He whispered as he began to stand."Let me help you up." 

 

Jon helped Sansa get back to her feet. She brushed the snow from her skirts and then her fingers went to the clasp of her cloak, She unhooked it and passed it to Arya, Sam came forward and handed Jon the black cloak emblazoned with the three headed dragon. Jon moved behind Sansa and draped it over her shoulders, Sansa fastened the clasp and that was the Northern wedding ceremony completed. Lady Sansa Stark of Winterfell was now Princess Sansa Stark-Targaryen of Dragonstone.

 

"There then wife it's done." Jon whispered as he placed a hand lightly on her waist to move her to stand before him. Sansa heard the applause as their lips met it was a brief kiss their lips just meeting for a few seconds. It did not matter there would be much more later. Both smiled as they broke apart. 

 

"Yes husband it is."

 

"Stark-Targaryen is it, well that sounds fine enough." Lord Glover could be heard talking to Lord Manderly. "Much better than plain Targaryen anyway."

 

"Well now there's another feast to enjoy I believe." Arya put her hand on Jon's arm to draw his attention away from his wife's blue eyes. "Shall we go back into the keep before the Southron's freeze."

 

"Yes let us do that." Jon offered his wife his arm. "Shall we lead everyone back to the great hall cousins, Arya would you like to push Bran beside us?"

 

"If I can persuade him to be parted from the heart tree." Arya went to get her brother and shortly after returned pushing his chair, the newlyweds set off back towards the great hall, while the company fell in behind them.

 

*********************************************************************

 

"Is that it?" Daenerys asked ser Jorah as Jon placed the cloak over Sansa's shoulders. 

 

"Yes that's the Northern wedding ceremony Khaleesi." Jorah noted her bemused look. "All that's needed is to know who the two people are and that the bride consents. Why waste time that could be spent feasting and dancing on sermons and preaching?"

 

"On the voyage back to Westeros I read the seven pointed star, to educate myself a little in the chief religion of my people." Daenerys explained as they watched Sansa and Jon kiss. "Their wedding ceremony covered several pages. The Northerners perhaps have it right, if I marry ser Jaime Lannister I should do it here before this heart tree and save a great deal of time."

 

Jorah had not been made aware of this new horror and tried not to let his shock show. "Marry the Kingslayer, why on earth would you want to do that Khaleesi?"

 

"My lords Tyrion and Varys advise it." The brief glance Daenerys sent those two lords showed her views on the matter. "A grand political stratagem to deprive Cersei of the Lannister armies. They are correct I suppose, he killed my father to save Kings Landing so I should forgo any hatred of him, still though how will it look?"

 

"Forgiving I suppose, it would send a clear message that you seek no vengeance for your father." Jorah replied carefully trying to conceal he spoke from his own desire to keep Daenerys for himself. "I am just a soldier not some political schemer but if you will hear my council, surely just a pardon and ser Jaime being named warden of the West would suffice. I mean no offence to you my Queen but most of the Lannister Bannermen would probably rather follow the son of Tywin than the daughter. Even if she was born a minute sooner."

 

"It is the Westerosi rules on succession I am aware." Daenerys own house had torn the realm apart on that issue during the Dance with Dragons. "I had though intended to make Tyrion warden of the Westerlands."

 

"Khaleesi Tyrion is the second son and Jaime Lannister is no longer in the Kingsguard." Ser Jorah's friendship with Tyrion was important to him but Tyrion was trying to marry his Queen to a Lannister. "Also in the Westerman's eyes Tyrion is a kinslayer. They respected Tywin they won't appreciate Tyrion being forced on them, for whatever the kingslayers flaws might be Tyrion will ever be the murderer of his own father in their eyes. Surely being Hand will be enough honour for him."

 

"You speak wisely Jorah but I had hoped that reason might prevail..." Daenerys wondered what else she could give Tyrion. "Perhaps a lordship in the Crownlands might be available post all this slaughter, that would be far more convenient for him working as he will be in Kings Landing, he could not rule the Westerlands in person anyway."

 

"Consider also Khaleesi if you and ser Jaime had children what it would mean." Ser Jorah pointed towards the towers of the keep that loomed over the Gods wood's wall. "You have perhaps in many people's eyes given a Targaryen Winterfell. Will your second or third child with ser Jaime set up House Lannister-Targaryen to hold the Westerlands. That might well trouble the other great houses to see so much power directly in Targaryen hands."

 

"Actually that might have a great benefit in helping secure the realms future peace, not that cousins have not warred before." Had not Aegon the fifth tried to marry his children into the great houses, to end the sibling marriage which he knew caused the smallfolk disquiet, only to see his children frustrate him. If Daenerys did have children she would have to ensure they did not dare make a liar out of her. No Targaryen must ever again marry a Targaryen as she had promised. "I will think on this ser Jorah in the days I have before the Lannister force arrives. Perhaps just a pardon for ser Jaime then, but who else shall I marry?"

 

"All the unmarried lords and knights of Westeros will be competing for your hand once the wars are won." Ser Jorah reassured her thinking. *And I will be in that number if I can get my own marriage annulled.* He knew that would be near impossible even with a Queen with dragons supporting him. Should he try to stop Daenerys from marrying when he could never take her for wife, unless Lynesse died? No he could not but he could do his best to make sure she found some worthy man. Then serve in her Queensguard, which would of course annul his marriage the moment he swore the oath, he could not help but smile at that irony. 

 

Daenerys looked around to see that no one was listening to them, she had not had chance to discuss the issue of Jon with ser Jorah. "I wonder what percentage of the knights and lords of Westeros will ever hold that I should be Queen once word of Jon emerges. Tell me Jorah how far into the summer and my reign will it be before hard decisions start causing those men to begin to question it. To ask what right has Daenerys to the Iron Throne. A grandson comes before a daughter even if she is the eldest child, which I was not. Aegon came even before Viserys in the line of succession."

 

"That he does." Jorah also looked around Arya Stark was beginning to move her brother in his wheeled chair they would be heading inside soon. "I'm no more a Septon than I am a Maester, but what did your good sister do to deserve the disgrace of that annulment. She had given Rhaegar two healthy children, she had committed no adultery. If the annulment was not lawful then Aegon Targaryen is Aegon Sand and will have to content himself with being Lord Jon Stark, thanks to this marriage to Lady Sansa and to being lord of Winterfell rather than the Prince of Dragonstone." 

 

"House Targaryen negotiated an agreement with the Faith under which we were not governed by its laws, so perhaps there is nought the Faith could do on that matter." The wedding party began to move Daenerys gave Jorah a bright smile despite her troubles. "Come ser enough of this, let us join the company, I fear I shall need someone to dance with after the feast."

 

"I would be honoured." Ser Jorah offered Daenerys his arm as they fell in behind the Stark's Daenerys status as both Queen and aunt and good aunt to the bride and groom made that her place. Still though she was thinking. *I wonder if a High Septon could be persuaded to declare a predecessors ruling against canon and reverse it. If Targaryen's are no longer to wed Targaryen's could I negotiate the exemption away in exchange for Rhaegar's marriage to Lyanna being declared unlawful. This must only be attempted though if I bear a child, if I have a child I must secure its inheritance. Aegon will not mind he wants Winterfell not the Red Keep, Winterfell and this Red Wolf.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good grief those HBO people put out a 'fear' inducing teaser trailer today. Everyones going to die,,,,Oh Gods.
> 
> In other news Sophie Turner being pretty in magazines everywhere. The Rolling Stone interview vid makes me want someone to put Ms Turner/Ms Williams into a sit-com/film together cause it would be hilarious. 
> 
> Around a month ago youtube pundits all over began to try to sell me Gensa as end game. Arya4Gendry Gendry4Arya unless she doesn't want to marry in which he's her goodbrother. He's a nice guy and Sansa could be happy. Do HBO ship rare pairs.
> 
> They are also trying to sell Gendry First of his name. It only takes Bran to have a baby smuggled out of the Red Keep vision but that really would be a shock ending....


End file.
